At the Ryokan
by randomAnon
Summary: A week of holidays arrive as everyone heads back home to relax. A nice gift welcomes Miyuki upon arriving back home, in a not so nice manner; however, unbeknownst to Miyuki, things take a turn. For better? Or for worse? Only reading will tell... :) [Warning: Miyuki will be paired with someone]
1. Chapter 1

**At the Ryokan**

* * *

**Summary**: A week of holidays arrive as everyone heads back home to relax. A nice gift welcomes Miyuki upon arriving back home, in a not so nice manner; however, unbeknownst to Miyuki, things take a turn. For better? Or for worse? Only reading will tell... :)

[Warning: Miyuki will be paired with someone]

* * *

**A/N**: It is I again! Let's hope this idea hasn't been done already somewhere in the massive archive of fanfiction. Anyways...Enjoy!

I know my past stories have turned angst/tragedy all of a sudden (note: I didn't even know it would...lol) anyways, this one will not :)

I have some Japanese terms in here, not sure if they're used correctly :O (I apologise if they aren't used correctly).  
In general, I'm using them as (google for more details/descriptions):  
\- ryokan = inn  
\- onsen = hot spring  
\- yukata = type of traditional Japanese clothing

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back Home**

"That's it for practise today, starting tomorrow, everyone's going to be off for one week on school holidays. You've all practised hard, so go home and get a good rest." Coach Kataoka sternly said in his stoic face shaded by his usual sunglasses.

The baseball club members all stood straight listening to the coach address them. The blazing hot afternoon sun shone upon them intensely, yet their undivided attention was focused solely upon the man in front of them, until a loud shout broke their concentration.

"YES GENERAL!" Sawamura shouted loudly causing Jun, standing next to him, to jump in shock.

The third year turned to look at the enthusiastic pitcher and knocked the pitcher's head with a fist.

"Baka! Don't shout like that." Jun scolded Sawamura, who was crouching on the ground in pain with both arms wrapped around his head.

Everyone else on the field sighed as they watched the daily drama that Sawamura brought with.

"Everyone's dismissed, see you all in a week." The coach said before turning around to walk away.

"Thank you sir!" everyone shouted in unison and dispersed off from there.

The group went back to their dorm rooms to pack up some of their personal belongings for the week away from school and shortly after met back at the front gates to bid their short farewells.

"Everyone's heading back home for the break?" Tetsuya asked in a calm voice.

"Yup." Almost everyone responded.

"I'm going to be sleeping the whole week!" Kuramochi spoke out while echoing his usual laughter.

"We're going to go on a vacation with the family." Ryosuke said while pointing towards a blushing Haruchi.

"WHAT? You lucky..." Jun stopped right before the cuss word could come out after realising he was talking to Ryosuke. "...I'm just going to bum around the house."

"How about you Sawamura?" Miyuki turned to the surprisingly quiet pitcher.

"I'm going to be working...I have to help a relative out." Sawamura said in a semi-depressed tone. "And I was hoping I could practise pitching too..."

"Hahaha, you should give baseball a break sometimes, you might not be sick of it, but it is of you." Miyuki grabbed the pitcher in a head lock and started rubbing the southpaw's hair, causing the whole group to erupt in laughter.

"Hey!" Sawamura shouted while struggling to break free.

"Anyways, have fun everyone. See you all in a week." Tetsuya said. With that, everyone headed off their separate ways.

Miyuki took the subway back home. It was a nice quiet ride, albeit being squeezed by the packed ride with people rushing home from work. After getting off the suffocating ride, he made his way down the streets towards his house. It was a tiring day, and having to go home after practise didn't help at all. It was still bright outside, the red glow of the sun casting slightly above the horizons gave Miyuki the warm feeling that he had felt during his childhood days, running up and down the streets of his neighbourhood. Upon reaching his front door, he sluggishly pulled out his keys from his pocket and slowly fumbled with the lock.

"I'm home~" the catcher called out awaiting for his parents to greet him, but none came.

_'I guess everyone's out...'_ Miyuki pondered as he took off his shoes and walked in to the dimly lit house. Dropping his bag on the hallway and making his way to the kitchen, directly towards the fridge, Miyuki grabbed an apple and started to nibble on it. From across the small kitchen, he saw some papers on the table top.

_'Hmmm, they left a note...' _Miyuki slowly made his way towards the table, where he then pulled the chair out to take a seat. With his free hand, he brought the paper to eye level.

Miyuki started to read the note silently.

_Miyuki dear...the family went on a vacation, sorry we couldn't wait for you, your father's friend suddenly invited us. Anyways, we know you love the onsen, so we booked one week stay at a ryokan for you!_

Miyuki stared incredulously at the note, his mouth agape. _'What is this? They ditched me...ugh...at least I have something to do for a week...but alone at a ryokan...' _

Miyuki sighed as he continued reading.

_You have one room to yourself, but the owners will let you bring a friend, sorry only one though, cause they're fully booked. They have our credit card, so you don't need to worry about paying!_

"Oh...that's better, at least I won't need to be alone..." Miyuki mumbled while deciphering the letter his mother left him.

_Oh...and don't bring a girl because we don't want you doing anything inappropriate..._

"WHAT?! What are you talking about..." Miyuki was shocked at what his mother was writing. His face was completely red, but luckily no one was there to see it.

_We're joking! Anyways, enjoy your stay there! - Mom_

"Grrrrr..." Miyuki growled at the note as he squeezed it into a ball and threw it off to the corner of the room. _'That's not funny...'_

The catcher sat there staring off into nothingness contemplating on what he just read._ 'I guess I'll head there tomorrow morning...hmmm I should bring someone along with me.' _Miyuki mused. He rummaged through his head to find someone he would want to bring along.

_'Kuramochi...nah he's too noisy...how bout Chris-senpai...wait scratch that, too serious...Tetsuya!...wait...he doesn't seem like the type who would enjoy...anything.._. _Arghhhhh...' _Miyuki started scratching his head furiously as he thought of someone.

_'Sawamura!'_ Miyuki came to his answer. He had a devilish grin on his face, he was surprised that he didn't think of Sawamura earlier, considering that he'd been eying the pitcher since the first day.

Suddenly an eruption of chuckles came from Miyuki. He was sitting alone in the dimly lit room, chuckling like a maniac. _'Mom said not to do inappropriate things with a girl, but she didn't say anything about a guy.'_

Miyuki quickly ran to pick up the phone and dialed Sawamura's house.

"Hello." a lady answered the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Sawamura? May I speak to Sawamura-kun?" Miyuki asked politely, although no one could ever see that happening.

"I'm sorry, he's not home right now, may I ask who's calling?" the lady on the phone responded.

"I'm Miyuki. Would you know when he'll be back?" Miyuki questioned.

"Oh, Miyuki-kun, thank you for looking after Eijun in baseball practise. He's gone away for the week to his uncle and aunt's place, he'll be back when school starts again. Give me a second, let me find the phone number..."

"Oh no, it's ok, don't worry about it. It was nice talking to you! Take care!" Miyuki said cheerfully on the phone, yet his high spirits were knocked down to the ground after hearing that Sawamura was gone.

"Oh ok, well you take care too, bye!"

With that, both sides hung up. Miyuki slouched down on the couch, all dejected from the loss of being able to bring Sawamura with him to the ryokan. He was in no mood to call anyone else either. _'I guess I'll go alone, it can't be that bad...'  
_

The catcher sat on the couch with no mood to do anything. Eventually he passed out into the night.

* * *

**\- The next morning -**

Miyuki packed up some clothing early in the morning and headed out to his week of relaxation...alone...

To his dismay, he had to take the bus, which happened to stop at the foot of the mountain. Miyuki looked up towards his destination, gave a sigh and started to trek up the slope, all the while watching people, who were presumably going to the same destination, ride up in cars.

_'This better be worth it...'_ the catcher mumbled under his breath as the sun's strong afternoon rays him at full force. The weather was nice, it was cool, so a dip in the hot soothing hot springs was a welcoming treat to the catcher, which he was very much looking forward to.

Shortly after, but what seemed like eternity to the catcher, Miyuki finally reached the main entrance of the ryokan. The building had an old rustic traditional look, very warm and welcoming. Upon entering, Miyuki was basked in friendly greetings of the various staff members lining up at the front door.

"Welcome!" everyone shouted as they bowed in greetings.

"Please come this way." A middle aged man dress in a suit motioned Miyuki towards the front desk while gently taking the catcher's bag from him.

"Thank you." Miyuki bowed as he walked towards the desk.

"Welcome!" a lady behind the desk greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hi, I have a reservation here for one." Miyuki handed the booking to her.

"Yes yes, will it just be you alone?" the lady asked politely.

"Yes, I'll be staying here alone." Miyuki sighed at the 'alone' word.

"Excellent, your room has been prepared and I've checked you in. Please follow one of the attendants to your room. Do you have any requests?" the lady asked with a smile.

***BANG*** a suddenly loud sound echoed through the atrium, catching everyone's attention.

Miyuki looked over and saw a male teen staff member picking up a bucket from the ground. He was clad in a yukata and sandals with a Japanese headband.

"Are you ok?" a worried elderly lady, also a staff of the ryokan, rushed to the boy's side.

"I'm sorry for making a mess, I'll clean it up right away." The teen scurried to pick up the things he dropped.

"Don't work too hard, make sure you don't hurt yourself." the lady gently said while she helped the teen clean up.

"Thanks a lot!" the teen replied with a big smile on his face.

Miyuki watched the whole ordeal unfold and a smirk appeared on his face. He turned back towards the front desk.

"Sorry for all the commotion we're causing!" the lady profusely apologised while bowing her head.

"Oh not at all, it's nice and lively here." Miyuki said with a smirk. "Actually I have one request."

"Of course! Please let me know."

"You know...I'm alone here..." Miyuki started in a saddened voice.

"You don't need to feel alone! Everyone here's like family." the lady interjected.

"Yeah, I can feel it, one big family. But still, is it possible if I can get that guy there..." Miyuki pointed to the teen who was cleaning the floor, "...to serve me during my stay? I know it's not normal, but it would really make me feel like home." Miyuki's hands were clasped on the counter, body leaning in and eyes twinkling with the expectation of receiving a yes for an answer.

"Ummm, he just started here recently, I'm not sure if he'd be able to..." the lady tried to convince Miyuki otherwise.

"It doesn't matter. It would make me feel much more comfortable. I would love it if I can become friends with another person of my age! I'm here for a week too!" Miyuki kept pushing forth with the idea, he had a puppy dog look plastered on his face and it conveyed the message that his heart would be broken if his request was not considered.

The lady looked at him and her heart instantly melted. "Very well, let me ask the manager."

_'Yes...please go through, please!' _Miyuki pleaded as he watched the lady walk through a set of doors. Not long after, she came back out from the back room.

"The manager said ok. He'll start serving you tomorrow morning though. We do apologise in advance if he does anything wrong. He's in training at the moment." the lady noted.

"Oh no worries, he can make all the mistakes he wants!" Miyuki assured the lady that their decision was the right one. "Thank you!" Miyuki bowed, which was reciprocated by the lady. He continued to watch the teen finish the clean up and scurry off into some part of the ryokan.

* * *

**A/N**: That's it for chapter 1 (sorry if this is too short...seemed like a good spot to end off). Next chapter will be out in 1-2 weeks (or a few days lol).


	2. Chapter 2 - Who is it

**A/N:** Who's the teen that Miyuki has his eyes on? We shall see...

Thanks a lot for the reviews + favourites!~ Got a good idea from the reviews, but it'll come at later chapters :P

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who is it**

The teen scurried off with the bucket of toiletries he just dropped. He was profusely blushing, obviously so, as he thought he made a foolish scene in front of all the guests. _'Baka...baka...baka...' _was all that coursed through his mind as he rushed to the back, which surprisingly, was a long trek that bypassed various patrons who were snickering and smiling at the blushing teen.

_'Calm down...recompose yourself...it's not the end of the world...yet...' _he was jumpy, as he should be, since he was working at a relatively well known and popular ryokan, which had a name to uphold. He felt that each and every one of his moves were being watched and evaluated by both peers and customers, especially customers. He was warned by one of the waiters, Kai, that if he screwed up, it would be the end of the world.

"Eijun! Why are you so jumpy? Relax!" The chef shouted out from the kitchen as Sawamura ran by.

Sawamura immediately stopped in his tracks and moved back to peek his head through the door.

"I'm not jumpy! I'm perfectly fine." Sawamura gave a big grin trying to show otherwise.

"Liar..." Kai said while walking by with a tray in hand.

"I'm not lying!" Sawamura turned around to look at Kai with a pout.

"Haha, I was joking about people criticizing everything you do...did you really believe that your mistake would actually cause the collapse of this inn? If anything, they probably thought it was cute how you scurried to pick everything up while blushing like a ripe tomato." Kai started poking fun at Sawamura. The two had a great relationship. Kai made fun of Sawamura every chance he got. Sawamura on the other hand naturally fought back. The waiter was older than Sawamura, but by only a few years.

"WHAT?! But you said..." Sawamura's mouth was gaping wide.

"And you believed..." Kai slyly remarked with a tone that questioned the pitcher's intelligence as he pressed his index finger against the pitcher's lips to prevent the younger teen from speaking.

"..." Sawamura stood there speechless. "That's not funny..." he retorted after swatting away Kai's hand.

"Haha, tell that to the group of us who made bets on how long you'd be screwing up for...of course, all bets are off cuz you've made too many mistakes from being too nervous..." Kai then leaned in towards Sawamura's ears to whisper. "By the way, I bet you would keep screwing up until the last day..." Kai pulled back and started to chuckle.

"It's not funny!" the pitcher pouted giving the angry little brother look.

*Groooowl* A sudden noise came from Sawamura's stomach. Both the pitcher and waiter blinked as they stared at the origin of the noise.

"Did you eat lunch?" Kai asked flatly.

Sawamura looked up at him with a meek smile, "Ha...ha...I completely forgot..."

"Baaaaaakaaaaa..." Kai walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bun, walked back out and shoved it into Sawamura's mouth. "Make sure you don't overwork yourself." the waiter sighed.

"Phank...yoo..." Sawamura said while his voice was muffled behind the bun.

"Anyways, for dinner tonight, you're going to be watching someone serve in the guests' room, cause you're going to be doing it starting tomorrow morning." Kai said while ruffling the pitcher's hair.

"Whaaa!" Sawamura almost choked on the bun after hearing his fast paced job change.

"Ba I jes..." Sawamura started to rebut with the bun in his mouth.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth..." Kai said as he pulled the bun out of Sawamura's mouth.

"But I just started..." Sawamura started again, but was interrupted when Kai shoved the bun into his mouth to stop the pitcher from speaking.

"Well...apparently someone requested you serve them...and we agreed, it'll be a good experience for you, and I heard the person doesn't mind if you screw up." Kai smirked.

"Uhhh..." Sawamura knew he had no choice. _'Let's hope the customer is forgiving...'_

For the rest of the evening, Sawamura shadowed someone watching meticulously at how everything was done. He watched carefully, mentally nothing everything. Sawamura went back downstairs to the employee's area thereafter.

"So you think you can handle it?" Kai asked as he saw the pitcher walk into the room.

"I should be able to!" Sawamura replied with high spirits.

"Good, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"YOSH!" the now reenergized pitcher shouted.

"Well we gotta clean up the place tonight." Kai said as he handed a brush and bucket to Sawamura. "But go eat your dinner first...baakaa..."

_'Grrr you're as annoying as Miyuki...'_ Sawamura thought as he stared death daggers into Kai.

"Now now, your killing intent is spilling out of your pores." Kai nonchalantly said while ruffling the pitcher's hair.

* * *

**\- Later that evening -**

The inn was situated mountain side and had an abundance of hot springs, both big public ones open to all guests in the inn and private ones that come with a price. Some of the hot springs were situated outside engulfed and integrated in with nature.

The night was calm and cool. A breeze blew, wafting the fragrant scent of flowers throughout. The moon shone bright as it basked the surface in a radiant glow. Sawamura glanced outside and took a deep breath before picking up his broom for a late evening cleaning.

He was scrubbing down the showering area and surfaces around the onsen. He diligently cleaned every inch of the shower, ensuring that the moon's glow would shine with greater brilliance off the floors after he was done.

"Pfff..." the pitcher was getting tired. _'This is harder than training...I wonder how Kai, uncle and aunt does this...'_ Sawamura thought as he continued scrubbing.

*SPLASH* the sound of water being poured came from next door.

_'Oh, someone's using the bath next door...'_ Sawamura thought as he slowed down. _'I guess I'll slow down a bit...have to wait for the guest to finish before I can clean the next room...hmmm I should take a look to see how many people are there...maybe I won't be able to clean it tonight...' _

The pitcher placed the broom against the wall and made his way towards the fence. _'It should be fine to take a look...this whole section is for males only...'_ Sawamura thought as he found a hole in the fence to take a peek from. He was lazy, he didn't want to walk all the way to the next room, although it was a short walk.

Squinting through the hole, he saw a single male step out of the shower area.

_'MIYUKI?! What's he doing here? He seems to be all alone...'_ Sawamura thought in shock as he backed away momentarily from surprise.

_'Maybe I saw wrong...'_ Sawamura couldn't believe his eyes, so he peeked through the hole again. As the figure walked closer to the hot spring, the image of the male got clearer for the peeking pitcher.

_'Miyuki...'_ Sawamura was more accepting at the fact that it was the catcher he saw. But now, his undivided attention was captivated solely by what he saw and not the worries he had a minute ago.

The moon's light hit the catcher and reflected every crevice of the perfectly toned body. From head to toe, Miyuki's body seemed to glow. To Sawamura, it was the perfect body. The pitcher's eyes moved up and down scanning every inch the catcher's body, capturing the breathless image. He was captivated so much, that everything else around him didn't matter, it was a new feeling he got, none that he had ever felt.

Sawamura took a gulp. He felt his heart racing and his body getting hot. His hand went up to touch his face as it got flushed. _'I'm blushing...'_ he thought as he felt the heat his face radiated. He continued standing there watching as the catcher made his way into the hot spring.

_'Eijun! What are you doing...Miyuki's a guy! Stop checking him out...he's a guy, you're a guy...this isn't happening! Miyuki doesn't even see you in this manner anyways! WAIT, you don't even like guys, so why are you looking?! ' _his conscious was yelling at him, but his body was more truthful as his eyes couldn't stray away.

Sawamura continued watching every part of the body, especially the package that now caught his eyes. Miyuki, being the only person using the onsen at the moment, decided to not cover up at all, so his friend down south was free to move around. Sawamura's eyes fell onto that and captured every frame of its existence. His heart continued to beat faster, excitement coursed through his body as breathlessness drowned him.

Suddenly Miyuki looked up towards the fence and a smirk appeared on the catcher's face.

_'Shoot, did he see me?! Did I get caught?!'_ Sawamura immediately backed away from the fence and looked around to see if there was gap where Miyuki could have seen him from.

_'I should leave, get out of this area now...'_ the panicked pitcher thought, and duly so as he was doing something indecent. As he turned around, he saw Kai walking out from the shower area, of course, still clothed.

"Ei..." Kai started but Sawamura sprinted over and clasped a hand over Kai's mouth.

"Shhhh!" Sawamura's heart was jumping fast, it felt as if it were about to burst through his chest. _'Oh no...did Kai see me peeking too?! I gotta get him out of here...can't let Miyuki hear my voice...'_

"What's wrong Eijun?" Kai whispered in curiosity, but with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh...ummm..." Sawamura was stumped on what to say, but the occasional brilliance deep within the pitcher surfaced. "Oh, there's a guest using the onsen next door, we shouldn't make a ruckus here, anyways I finished cleaning this area too, we should leave..."

"Oh sure, I was just checking if you need help finishing up, anyways, we probably can't clean the one next door if it's being used, so let's call it a night...what say you we go take a dip?" Kai asked with a big smirk as he knew Sawamura loved hot springs as well.

"Sure!" Sawamura said hastily with the ultimate goal of leaving the area. As he walked into the brighter shower area, Sawamura suddenly realised something bulging out from down under. Although his yukata was loosely fitted, the unwelcomed guest was still prominently in view.

_'Ahhhh, I can't let Kai see this...' _The pitcher inwardly screamed as he looked around. Seeing a clean towel on the shelf, Sawamura quickly ran over, grabbed a towel and draped it in front of him. He grabbed another towel as well as he headed towards Kai.

"Here's a towel for you..." Sawamura handed the second towel over, so that Kai wouldn't get suspicious.

"Eijun...your face is really red...are you ok?" the older teen asked.

"Huh? Yeah yeah...of course I'm ok...now let's hurry, I can't wait to finish off the day with a dip!" Sawamura started to push the other teen out.

* * *

**\- At a private onsen -**

Being an employee and of course the nephew of the owners of the ryokan had its perks. Sawamura was allowed to use any room, given they were free, in the whole place.

Sawamura sat in the hot spring, head half submerged with a wet hand towel on his head.

"Eijun...are you ok? You look a bit down..." Kai asked as the pitcher was silent ever since getting into the hot spring.

"Whaa? Oh I'm fine..." Sawamura answered meekly as if all life had been siphoned out of him. He was still trying to sort out what happened a while ago.

"No you're not...I know the look you get when you try to..." Kai searched for a word to best describe it, "...think..."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" an angry pitcher shouted as he was reanimated with Kai's comment.

"There we go...that's the Eijun I know...so what's bothering you?"

"Well...ummm...I was just wondering..." Sawamura started.

"Well, don't...your head's going to explode..." Kai started, but got a dirty glare from Sawamura. "Continue..."

Sawamura contemplated for a second, but decided to continue, "...if you look at someone...and you heart starts beating fast and..." Sawamura was hesitant to continue.

"Does Ei-chan have a girlfriend?!" Kai shouted with joy. "When you going to introduce big brother here to her? Don't be shy!" Kai wrapped an arm around Sawamura's shoulders to pull the pitcher closer to him as he asked the questions.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Sawamura retorted angrily. _'...girlfriend...that's the least of my worries...'_

"Fine fine...anyways, so hypothetical question on feelings you get when you look at someone...lets say the heart is beating fast?" Kai started to list.

Sawamura nodded in response, avoiding eye contact.

"You feel warm everywhere?"

The pitcher continued to nod.

"Breathing irregular?"

More nods came.

"I assume staring at the person too and unable to divert your gaze?"

Also confirmed by a nod. _'Kai's gotten all of it so far...'_ Sawamura thought in surprise.

"Your little buddy down below waking up?"

Sawamura subconsciously nodded without thinking. "WAIT! What?!" Sawamura quickly turned his head to look at Kai as the question clicked in his head.

"Hahaha, I'm just joking about the last one..." the older teen laughed upon seeing Sawamura's reaction.

"Grrrr...it's not funny..." Sawamura found himself saying that line quite a few times to Kai.

"Well, you like the person...that's all I can say..." Kai responded straightly. "Bring her here and introduce her!"

"I told you, I don't have a girlfriend!" Sawamura retorted as he threw the wet hand towel into Kai's face.

"You're gonna regret that!" Kai shouted playfully as he pulled Sawamura into a head lock.

The two got out of the hot spring shortly afterwards and headed for their separate rooms for the night.

Sawamura laid down staring into the dark ceiling contemplating the conversation he had with Kai.

_'It can't be...Miyuki's a guy...that's not happening...plus...there could be a lot of other reasons for having those symptoms...it's probably from being around hot springs too much all day! Yeah that's right! Don't think too much Eijun...now let's get some sleep...' _Sawamura happily convinced himself.

_'I can't wait for tomorrow..._' Were the last thoughts from the pitcher as he drifted to sleep, but unbeknownst to him, what was in store for him tomorrow would make him take back his last thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh snap! Who's this Kai person he seems really close to Sawamura...is he gonna get in the way Sawamura's new found feelings? :O

And what is this new found feeling that Sawamura has?!

Next update potentially in a couple weeks (or as fast as a few days...hitting a writer's block...but have some milestones in mind...but getting there is another story :/ )


	3. Chapter 3 - The Beginning of Something

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for the reviews!

I don't know what to say about this chapter lol :/

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of Something**

Sawamura woke up early in the morning, readying himself for the day's work. He perched himself at the front atrium furiously cleaning and dusting before the guests woke up to set foot out of their rooms.

"YOSH! That should do it!" the pitcher whispered enthusiastically.

_'I should head to the kitchen to get breakfast ready for the guest I'm serving.' _Sawamura thought as he scurried to put the cleaning supplies away and wash his hands thoroughly before heading to the kitchen.

_'Hmmm, I wonder who I'm serving, I should ask Kai...'_ And speak, or rather think of the devil, Sawamura bumped into the taller older teen.

"Whoa still asleep Eijun?" Kai mocked the younger teen who seemed to be in a daze.

"I'm awake!" Sawamura replied in a heartbeat. Sawamura looked up at who he bumped into. "Oh it's only you Kai..."

"What do you mean it's only me?" the older teen said in a disgruntled voice.

"By the way, do you know who I need to serve breakfast to?" Sawamura just glazed over Kai's question, moving onto another topic.

"Yup, don't worry, since it's your first time, I'm coming with you." Kai responded as he motioned Sawamura towards the tray of food destined for his guest.

_'This is going to be fun!' _the pitcher liked trying new things, and he wasn't afraid to do so. _'The_ _dinner service I watched yesterday night seemed easy enough. This should be a piece of cake.'_

"Better not screw up~" Kai whispered, but it was loud enough for Sawamura to hear, whom almost tripped over with the tray in hand upon hearing the words "screw up".

"Kai!" the younger teen rebutted in slight anger as they made their way to the guest's room.

The walk was faster than what Kai anticipated, considering that it was Sawamura whom had the honours of carrying the whole tray himself. Balancing wasn't an issue, but extra care was taken since the soup was filled to almost the brim of the bowl.

Upon reaching the room of the guest, the two teens were met by a message left at the door.

In the bathroom, please enter to set up meal

"Is that normal?" Sawamura questioned with concern.

"Not really...but since this person specifically requested you, anything could happen." the waiter waived the concern off of Sawamura's face. "Usually we would knock the door and wait for the guests to reply."

As both teens entered the room, they could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

"Excuse us." both of them said in unison as Sawamura went in and laid the food in one corner.

Sawamura and Kai then proceeded to fold the futon, placing it to one side of the room. He then moved the table to the centre of the room to replace the futon.

"Ok Eijun, the tables in place, you can lay it out. I'm going to stand back and watch, no pressure~" Kai said as he bided Sawamura good luck.

Sawamura moved the tray of food next to the table and slowly placed the food on the table in an organised manner, paying close attention to the very details of the placement. As he placed the last dish on the table, he heard the bathroom door open and someone walking out.

"Good morning honoured..." as the younger teen said his greetings, he slowly twisted his body to face the guest and what he saw caused him to choke on his words. "...MI...MIYUKI?!" Sawamura caught a glimpse of Kai's reaction, which showed that he didn't take it too well, and he immediately corrected himself. "Good morning honoured guest, your breakfast is ready!"

Miyuki loomed over him and looked down upon the sitting pitcher. A smirk showed up on his face. "Thank you Sawamura."

Sawamura just stared back at the catcher, lost in speech, but as his eyes wandered off of Miyuki's face to advert the piercing gaze that he received, Sawamura realised that Miyuki only had a towel around his neck and shorts on. Almost immediately, flashbacks of yesterday's events flooded his mind as impure thoughts emerged from the depths of his subconscious. A furious blush immediately showed up on his face. Sawamura quickly turned around to face the food, moving the dishes slightly to feign his continuation in setting up.

_'My heart's beating fast...and I think I'm blushing...' _the pitcher thought as he felt his body temperature rise.

Miyuki put on a yukata and took a seat in front of the table. "Itadakimasu!" Miyuki said as he prepared to drown himself in the luscious breakfast.

Sawamura brought the tea over to Miyuki, but to his dismay, he tripped slightly, causing a quarter cup of the hot liquid to spill onto Miyuki's lap.

Kai was watching from the corner of the room as the events unfolded. The sight of Sawamura accidently pouring the liquid over the guest caused him to face palm. _'Eijun...'_ he thought as he exhaled.

"Waaah" Miyuki shouted as he tried to evade it.

"I'M SORRY!" an anxious teen shouted as he quickly grabbed the dry towel that Kai handed him. He then quickly started to dab the dry towel against Miyuki's wet yukata. _'Oh no, I gotta get this dried up...' _was all that ran through Sawamura's mind, he was completely oblivious to where he was pushing the towel against.

"Ummm Sawamura, I can change my clothes..." Miyuki spoke, not that he didn't mind Sawamura's furious attempt in trying to dry him up, especially since Sawamura was pushing and rubbing the dry cloth in the vicinity of his groin.

Sawamura suddenly snapped out of his stupor to realise the location his hands were pressing against. "WAAAAH!" the pitcher shouted as he jumped back a couple feet. From there, the rest of the breakfast service, as well as lunch, was a blur to Sawamura.

* * *

**\- In the afternoon -**

Kai and Sawamura sat in the staff's room taking their lunch break. Sawamura aimlessly stared at his plate of food, while Kai was gulfing down his meal on the opposite side of the table.

"Oi Eijun, what's wrong?" Kai asked with a stuffed mouth.

"Huh? Oh nothing..." the younger teen said unenthusiastically.

Kai then jumped over to the seat next to Sawamura, pulled his plate of food over and continued to eat.

"Who's that Miyuki guy? You guys seem pretty close." Kai nonchalantly asked while continuing with his meal.

"Huh? Oh, he's a friend from school, he's the catcher on the baseball team too." Sawamura replied.

"Oh, just a friend?" Kai asked in pursuit. Sawamura stared at the weird question, but waved it off.

"Yeah, a friend from school." The younger teen took a chopstick full of rice and gulped it down.

_'He's clueless...that or I'm reading too much into the situation.'_ Kai thought as he eyed the pitcher.

"Just out of curiousity, the feelings you described to me yesterday...when did you start feeling them?" Kai threw the question out there, not expecting any miraculous revelation to come about this.

"Oh, ummm I guess yesterday was the first time I really noticed it." Sawamura answered, still oblivious to the meaning.

_'I don't think Eijun saw this Miyuki guy yesterday...maybe I'm thinking too deep...' _Of course, Kai didn't know about the events that unfolded yesterday night and what Sawamura secretly saw, so he put no weight onto the pitcher's answer.

"Well anyways, I guess we go back to work, you'll also be serving your friend tonight, then again, you'll be doing it for the rest of his stay. Can you handle it alone?" Kai asked in concern.

Sawamura nodded his head, "Of course! I won't make any more mistakes!" the pitcher replied with energy.

"Have fun!~" Kai said in a teasing way while he patted the pitcher's back.

The evening came fast and before Sawamura knew it, he was bringing dinner to Miyuki.

"Miyuki, dinner's here!" Sawamura spoke from behind the door.

A clothed Miyuki walked over and opened the door, of course, a smirk was on his face.

"Shouldn't you call me honoured guest or something like that?" Miyuki asked.

Sawamura smiled meekly and complied, but inside he was raging at Miyuki. "Your dinner is here honou..."

"Actually...you can call me Miyuki, Miyuki-sama."

"What?!" a shocked pitcher exclaimed.

"Haha, I'm joking...Miyuki's fine."

Sawamura started setting up the table shortly after. Throughout the process, Miyuki saw Sawamura take glimpses at him, as if the pitcher was checking the catcher out. Alas, Miyuki was finally eating his dinner and as he did, Sawamura bowed and started to exit the room.

"Hey Sawamura, what time do you end work tonight?" Miyuki asked in curiously.

"Ummm, about 11pm." Sawamura responded in his usual tone.

"You wanna join me in the onsen after work? It gets bored being here all alone...especially if you're ignoring me when you work." Miyuki added the last bit to rile up the pitcher.

"I'm not here to play!" the younger teen rebutted with a disgruntled look.

"Right right...anyways, tonight?"

Sawamura stood there contemplating for a bit.

"Sure...I'll meet you in the onsen you were at yesterday night..." Sawamura said the latter part of the phrase subconsciously. Realising what came out his mouth, he immediately turned around, so that his back faced Miyuki, as he felt his face getting red.

"Ummmm I...I'll meet you in one of the male public onsens...the ones that are usually empty at night." Sawamura quickly corrected his statement.

The catcher left nothing unheard, every word said by the pitcher was caught by Miyuki, nothing went unnoticed by Miyuki and this was no exception. _'Aren't we naughty, Ei-chan...'_ A smirk appeared on the catcher's face as he heard the pitcher rush out of the room.

* * *

**\- Later that night -**

Sawamura went to the onsen early. He took a shower, scrubbing from head to toes before wandering out of the shower area into the onsen.

_'It's so nice and quiet here...'_ the tired pitcher relaxed while staring at the moon.

Not long after he settled, the showers behind him started. _'That must be Miyuki...'_ Sawamura thought as he continued to enjoy the soak.

"Oi Sawamura." Miyuki called as he walked up to the onsen and started making his way in.

Sawamura took a glance up towards the voice, which caused him to jump in shock. He saw it all, close up, Miyuki's complete naked figure overshadowed him from above and the view got clearer as Miyuki slowly descended his body into the waters.

All Sawamura could do was stare in awe, eyes unable to pry away from the glorious sight he was seeing.

Miyuki kept his gaze fixated at the moon while walking towards Sawamura. He knew Sawamura's eyes were intently on him, and he didn't want to dissuade his underclassman from looking; thus he kept his eyes on the sky above as he slowly lowered into the hot water.

_'Eijun, you pervert...'_ Miyuki inwardly smirked as he took a seat in the waters ensuring that his shoulder and arm was pressed against Sawamura's arm. He nudged the pitcher to get his attention.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Miyuki whispered.

"Ye...yeah..." Sawamura said as he exhaled, his mind obviously not on the same page as Miyuki's. His heart was beating fast, he felt edgy, but at the same time comfortable. He stared into the waters in front of him as his mind scrambled for what to do.

"Yeah, the moon's really bright from here." Miyuki continued, a smirk appeared on his face as he knew he had Sawamura on the palm of his hands.

"Huh?" the pitcher was caught off guard. He contemplated for a second on what Miyuki meant and realised it was completely different from what he was thinking. "...OH...yeah, the moon's beautiful..." a slight blush appeared on Sawamura's face.

Miyuki pulled his arm up so that he could wrap it around Sawamura's shoulders, but to his dismay, someone grabbed his arm.

"Hey guys!" Kai suddenly appeared tightly holding Miyuki's wrist.

_'Grrrr...who the hell are you...' _Miyuki inwardly cursed after being blocked from making a move on Sawamura.

"Hey Eijun...move over so I can jump in." Kai gave a smile to the youngest teen, in which Sawamura obliged.

Kai squeezed his way in between Miyuki and Sawamura and put his arm around both Miyuki and Sawamura.

"So...what's happening?" Kai asked.

"Oh nothing much, just out here to relax for the night." Sawamura replied. He felt calmer, but for some reason, unbeknownst to the thick headed pitcher, he felt a loss or emptiness in his heart.

_'Who the hell's this guy getting in my way with Eijun...'_ Miyuki inwardly pouted as he was disgruntled, but his outward appearance showed nothing out of the norm. "Yup, just hanging out with Sawamura here..."

_'You damn pervert...I saw you trying to make a move on Eijun...don't think it'll be that easy as long as I'm here. And I saw how you flashed your body to poor Eijun..." _Kai was also inwardly cursing Miyuki.

"So, you're Eijun's friend right? You guys on the same baseball team, at least that's what Eijun tells me." Kai started a conversation with Miyuki.

_'Grrr...Eijun this Eijun that...when did you become so friendly with Eijun...don't tell me they're on first base already! NO! Stop over thinking Miyuki...Eijun wouldn't like this type of loser...'_ Miyuki didn't like the fact that this Kai guy was calling his pitcher Eijun.

"Yup, we form a battery, I guess you can say they're the closest pair of players on the whole team...you could say we're pretty much in sync with each other." Miyuki gave a smirk, he wanted to make a point that Sawamura was his.

_'WHAT?! Don't joke around...don't overextend your relationship with Eijun!'_ Kai scowled at Miyuki's remarks.

"Ah I see, good to know, Eijun doesn't really mention you to me though, and trust me, he talks to me about everything. Right Eijun?" Kai turned to the younger teen to get affirmation.

_'Kai and Miyuki seem to be getting along pretty well...but something about the atmosphere seems off...' _the clueless pitcher wondered.

"Now that you mention it, I only told you about Miyuki a day or two ago." Sawamura responded after being snapped out of his relaxing daze.

"I guess you're not so important, hmm?" Kai gave a smug tone back towards Miyuki.

"And how do you know Sawamura? You met him on the job?" Miyuki questioned, not losing in spirit to the older teen.

"Of course not..." Kai started by was immediately interrupted by Sawamura.

"Oh, I guess I haven't introduced you to Kai yet, Miyuki." Sawamura quickly jumped in front of the two older teens, his chest and below was still submerged under water. "Miyuki, this is Kai, he's my older cousin! I've always looked up to him for everything!"

"Oh and I guess I'll introduce Miyuki too...Kai, this is Miyuki..." Sawamura paused for a second to give more substance to Miyuki, while pointing at the catcher. "I guess he's the best catcher, I mean, even the newspapers had an article on him! He's really cool especially when playing baseball!" Sawamura was enthusiastic on introducing Miyuki, an enthusiasm that Kai had never seen before. Sawamura didn't put much thought into the weight of his words, he was just talking as he would usually do with Kai, truthful, honest, and whatever comes into mind.

_'Ahhh shit...'_ both catcher and older cousin thought simultaneously.

_'Great, way to start off an impression with Eijun's cousin! I hope he doesn't hate me...'_ Miyuki thought in concern as he could clearly see that Kai's opinions had weight on Sawamura's actions.

_'Oh man, this baka here's falling for this pervert!' _Kai thought as he glanced at Miyuki, whom returned a stoic look back to the older teen. _'That's right you pervert...I know you were flashing in front of Eijun just now...I saw what you did...'_ Kai continued his silent chastising within his mind.

"Anyways! We should head to bed, tomorrow's another busy day." Sawamura said as he realised the time. As the pitcher started to step out of the onsen, he slipped and fell towards Miyuki.

"Waaaah!" Sawamura shouted as he braced for impact, but Miyuki caught the pitcher in an embrace. Both pitcher and catcher's bodies were pressed against one another, each could feel every inch of the other, and to one's delight and the other's confusion, their lips met creating a surge of new feelings to course within both of them.

Kai immediately grabbed Sawamura to help him off of Miyuki.

"Eijun, be careful, it's dangerous here." Kai said in a warning voice while glaring at Miyuki. He then proceeded to help Sawamura out of the onsen.

"Ummm Kai...why don't you guys go ahead first? I wanna stay here for a bit longer." Sawamura meekly said.

"Uhhh ok, but don't stay in too long, you don't want to faint..." Kai replied a little confused at Sawamura's request, as it was the pitcher who suggest they all leave. Without a second thought, he walked out the onsen and off to the shower area.

Miyuki did the same and followed Kai. The catcher was at a loss for words, but he started to imprint the moment just now into his mind.

_'Miyuki...' _Sawamura watched as the two walked out of sight. _'It felt good...' _the pitcher pressed two fingers against his lips in shock. _'Too...good...' _he thought as he diverted his gaze downwards. _'I hope Miyuki didn't feel it...' _was the last thought before his face turned red from embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: **and that's that.

My ultimate goal (only have 1 for now...maybe more later) will happen in the next chapter (maybe in 2 chapters).

Next update may take a week or two.


	4. Chapter 4 - Unfolding Events

**A/N:** Once again, thanks for the reviews and follows/favourites!~

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unfolding Events**

The next day started as any other would, except for a particular pitcher, whom now was having a heated battle within his mind. It was as if two sides of his conscious was arguing amongst themselves.

_'I like him...EIJUN! No you don't, you're just confused...but this is what Kai described as liking someone, I mean, it feels good to be with Miyuki...think this carefully, it's Miyuki we're talking about...that's exactly why I'm thinking, cause it's Miyuki...you're going to get screwed by Miyuki, like literally...' _With that last thought appearing in Sawamura's mind, a deep red blush bloomed on his face.

_'Stop thinking about dirty things!' _But it was hard, especially the unintentional kiss they had yesterday night.

_'OK Eijun, snap out of it, I gotta get working!'_ he thought as he slapped his cheeks with both his palms. "YOSH!"

The pitcher walked to the staff area of the inn, getting ready to do his daily morning chores.

"Mornin' Eijun!" Kai shouted from across the hall.

"Hi Kai!" Sawamura replied ever brilliantly with a big smile on his face.

The older teen walked up to the younger and ruffled his hand in the shorter teen's hair.

"You seem happy this morning, good sleep?"

"Yup!" although he was confused, he couldn't deny that he felt very happy. It was as if a spark inside of him ignited and burned feelings of happiness throughout his body.

"Anyways, new assignment today, you're gonna be serving other people, I'll be taking care of your friend." Kai quickly mumbled the latter part of the statement.

Immediately, the spark of happiness welling within Sawamura diminished into nothingness.

"Whaaa? Why so sudden?" the pitcher was clearly upset. He was looking forward to seeing Miyuki early this morning.

_'Wait...maybe it's a good thing...what if Miyuki felt it yesterday night when my body pressed against his...'_ a slight blush came onto the pitcher's face.

Kai watched his younger cousin go through a series of emotions, which was evidently shown on his face.

_'He's thinking of the pervert...'_ a displeased look came onto Kai's face.

Sawamura gave a defeated look, knowing that he couldn't argue with Kai, not that he wanted to anyways. "I'm gonna go get ready then, see you after breakfast!" With that, the pitcher ran off.

Kai also left as well, holding a tray of food, heading for his destination...Miyuki's room.

Upon arriving at the door front, a welcoming surprise was left on the door. _'Please enter. In the bathroom...this again...'_ Kai read and gave another displeased look at the note before ripping it off the door and entering the room.

The shower was running and the blanket was sprawled across the room. Kai placed the tray down on a table and started to clean the room, moving the mattress aside and replacing it with the table. He proceeded to diligently set the table, arranging the food meticulously.

Not long after, the opening of the bathroom door was heard. Kai started to turn his body around so that he could greet Miyuki.

Miyuki walked out of the bathroom topless with his towel rubbing his hair dry; thus his vision was covered.

_'I'll pretend to trip over and fall on Eijun, that should get him all riled up...' _the catcher thought. The towel over his head was a good excuse for falling over as he couldn't see what was in front of him.

"Good mor..." Kai started as Miyuki made the turn into the main room.

"Waaaah!" Miyuki screamed as he tripped over the threshold and made his way on top of Kai. Miyuki fell on top the other teen and he ensured that his body was tightly against the other's. To top things off, he fell such that his lips would land on the other teen's cheeks. The two stayed there for a long few seconds, one enjoying himself, while the other trying to grasp at what was happening. Eventually, Miyuki started to separate and get up.

"Sorry Ei-JUN?!" Miyuki shouted as his eyes popped out, as if he'd seen a ghost. Miyuki stared into angry orbs of the taller older teen. He then quickly gave himself more distance from Kai.

"You damn pervert!" Kai shouted causing Miyuki to jump away and back himself to the corner of the room.

"Big cousin! I didn't know it was you! Sorry about that, I couldn't see with the towel over my head...ha...ha..." he meekly tried to laugh the incident off.

"Who's your cousin?" Kai angrily replied while staring darts into Miyuki. "What a coincident, falling over and planting a kiss on my cheeks...don't tell me you were trying to take advantage of Eijun? HUH?" Kai retorted.

"Of course not! It was an accident, I would never try to make a move on Ei...Sawamura..." Miyuki quickly got out of the corner and moved to Kai's side in attempt to show that he had nothing to hide. "I would never take try to take advantage of Sawamura!"

"Oh so yesterday night in the onsen when you were flashing your body to the whole world, you were just trying to what?" Kai questioned.

"Wha...ummm..." Miyuki was caught off guard at Kai's question, he didn't realise the older teen was there as well. _'Shoot...he seems really angry...think Miyuki...think...'_

"Well...it was the male's onsen area, so I didn't think I need to cover up..." Miyuki tried to reason.

"And the purpose of standing a couple feet over Eijun for a good couple minutes, when you clearly knew that Eijun was watching you..." Kai semi stated, semi asked.

"What? Ei...Sawamura was looking at me? I didn't know...I was looking at the moon and just forgot about getting into the onsen! I thought Sawamura was looking at the moon too!" Miyuki again tried to defend his actions as an innocent act.

"Yeah, he was staring at the moon...he saw a crack on it too..." Kai muttered, but loud enough for Miyuki to hear.

Miyuki immediately blushed obviously knowing what Kai had meant. _'Great...I gotta get back on his good side...'_

"But big brother..."

"Don't call me that."

"Cousin..."

"Stop that..."

"Kai...?"

"I'm warning you, you make any moves on Eijun and..." Kai looked at the perfectly set table, he proceed to grab the chopsticks then stuck them straight into the grilled mackerel. There, the chopsticks stood, protruding out of the fish's body.

"Enjoy your meal." Kai said before leaving the catcher alone.

Muyuki stared at the angry blonde teen walk out of the room before turning his gaze onto the dead fish in front of him, his heart jumping more erratically than usual. _'I guess I'll eat the fish first...'_ he sighed as he pulled the chopsticks out. _'Actually...maybe not...'_

* * *

**\- Later in the afternoon -**

Miyuki walked around the inn, enjoying the gardens. Lunch service wasn't any better.

_'He's getting angrier and angrier at me...'_ the catcher thought as he ran into a tall wall that blocked him from his one and only pitcher.

_'Ahhh, come on Miyuki, think of something...'_ the pondering catcher rummaged through his brain trying to find a way to mend his relationship with Kai.

_'Wait...What if I stop doing perverted things to Eijun...' _Miyuki stopped in his tracks contemplating his thought, but subconsciously, his mind flourished with other impure thoughts. Before he knew it, something down below woke up from its slumber.

_'Arrrgh...that's not going to happen...'_ the horny teen sighed in defeat as he ran off into the nearest washroom to finish some business.

By the time the catcher was done, it was mid afternoon. _'Great, it's tea time.' _Miyuki smiled as he saw the clock on the wall. He made his way to the atrium where tea and snacks were being served.

The atrium was grand. It had an indoor pond with coy fish and greenery landscaped throughout. It was also opened to the second floor and above that were multiple skylights that let natural light in. It felt like an outdoor courtyard, but indoors.

Miyuki looked up towards the second floor to see various patrons walking around chatting with one another. He continued to marvel at the design of the atrium until he caught a glance of a certain blonde.

_'Perfect...it looks like Kai's cleaning rooms...I guess he won't be serving me tea.' _Miyuki was relieved as he couldn't take anymore of the animosity that Kai directed at him.

Miyuki wandered into the centre of the atrium and took a glance around for a seat. To his luck, instead of finding a seat, he found a certain someone.

_'Eijuuuuun~'_ he thought as his eyes landed on his prize. _'Let's get a seat somewhere more private...'_ Miyuki looked around to find an empty seat under a tree at the corner.

Miyuki continued to watch the pitcher run around serving various people. It was Sawamura and another person serving, so the pitcher was endlessly running around, but doing so very gracefully. It was as if he had years of experience.

"Miyuki! Good afternoon." an oddly polite Sawamura greeted, all signs of insecurity that Miyuki had seen the last couple days had seem to vanished from the pitcher, now waiter's composure.

"Hi Eijun." Miyuki subconsciously muttered, which caused Sawamura to slightly blush.

_'Why am I blushing? It's perfectly fine for Miyuki to call me Eijun...we're good friends...'_ the pitcher tried to reason.

"What can I get you?" Sawamura quickly asked.

"Oh, I'll get a coffee and cake."

"Sure, anything else?"

"Nope, by the way, you look good in cosplay..." Miyuki threw the complement in.

"W-w-whaaat?" Sawamura stammered in shock. His face was completely red now.

"Your waiter costume, you look good." Miyuki smirked at the pitcher, smiling at his success in getting the pitcher to lose his composure.

"It's not cosplay! It's my uniform..." Sawamura could feel the blood rush up to his head before he quickly ran off.

Shortly after, Miyuki got his coffee and cake but from the other waitress. _'Great...is he angry at me?' _Miyuki mused as he slowly ate his cake while continuously watching the pitcher at his antics. _'He's not bad at this...too bad he can't extrapolate it to baseball...'_ the catcher joked. Suddenly, Sawamura sneezed, which caused Miyuki to chuckle even more.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Suddenly, two people came into the atrium and sat in the middle of the room talking loudly and interrupting everyone around them.

"YEAH, HE ACTUALLY SAID THAT!"

Sawamura cautiously walked up to them to get their orders and to ask them to not talk so loudly as he was getting complaints from various guests.

"Good afternoon sirs. Can I take your order?"

"SURE, GIVE US BOTH A COFFEE." a blonde teen said while the other laughed.

"Will do. By the way, sorry for requesting, but is it possible if you guys can speak a bit softer?"

"WHAT? YOU WANT US TO SHUT UP?" the other red headed teen angrily said.

"No! Not at all, I didn't mean that..." Sawamura was caught off guard as he tried to correct the misunderstandings.

"HOW ABOUT YOU GO AND GET US OUR COFFEE?" the first teen angrily replied.

"Yes sir..." Sawamura's backbone had been instantly melted. He didn't know how to deal with the customers. He quickly ran off to grab the two coffee.

Miyuki immediately gave a frown towards the two older teens yelling at Sawamura. _'What's their problem... '_

"Haha, did you see how scared he got? He seems fun to play with." the blonde stated.

"Yeah, plus...he looks cute in that uniform too..." the red head replied.

"What? Both of you are guys!" the blonde said in surprise, although he didn't too shocked at that statement.

"So? He still has a hole back there..." the other just shrugged his friend's question off.

"Whatever floats your boat I guess..."

"What say we have some fun with him?" the red head said as a devious smirk grew on his face.

The other acknowledged with a smirk as they both knew what to do.

Sawamura came back within a couple minutes with two coffees on his tray. As he walked over to the table, the blonde stuck his foot out causing Sawamura to immediately trip.

"Waaahh!" Sawamura shouted, but quickly caught his balance as he stepped one foot out while moving his hand to carry the tray and coffee's momentum such that the it didn't spill.

"I'm so sorry!" the teen who stuck his leg out quickly apologised.

"Oh no worries, I should be sorry for not watching my way." Sawamura thought nothing of it as he apologised. He carefully placed the coffee in front of his guests before looking at both of them.

"Would you guys like anything else?"

"Oh we're good for now, by the way, sorry about shouting earlier, we'll pipe down." the red head apologised in what seemed like a sincere way.

"Oh no worries! Thanks a lot for understanding." Sawamura let out a sigh of relief as the guilt of being misunderstood just now was wiped away. _'They're not bad people...' _the pitcher thought.

Sawamura then started to back away from the two guests to return to his duties.

"Waaaah...ouuuch..." Sawamura shouted as he tripped over something and hit his rib cage against the edge of an empty table. The waiter fell kneeling on the floor, one hand clasping his rib cage in attempt to subdue the pain.

"Are you ok?" one of the teens got up and ran over to Sawamura.

"Y-yeah...everything's good...sorry about that..." Sawamura slowly got up and started walking away.

Both Miyuki and Kai were watching Sawamura, one from the corner of the atrium, the other from the open to above second floor.

_'What the hell is happening...Eijun wouldn't be that careless tripping like that...' _they both thought as Sawamura walked away to the back. The two kept their eyes on the rowdy teens and noticed both of them smirking in enjoyment.

_'They better not be screwing around with Eijun...'_ both Kai and Miyuki thought.

Sawamura continued serving people a few minutes after the incident. The pain had subsided and nothing was broken, so he went back to his task. Although there was still a lingering pain. Sawamura walked across the atrium to go to the back room, his undivided attention in his own little muse.

*SLAP* the sound echoed throughout the atrium.

"Ahhhh!" Sawamura shouted in surprise as he jumped forward a bit. One of the teens had slapped Sawamura from behind, which was caught by both Miyuki and Kai.

_'What the hell is that guy doing...' _Miyuki instantly stood up readying himself to go and punch the living daylight out of the perpetrator. But he opted to leave it alone as it seemed Sawamura had it under control. He calmly sat back down, but his fists were clenched and teeth gritted.

_'Shit...I should quickly finish this and get down there.'_ Kai on the other hand was in full big brother mode, but he had to take care of some rooms as many guests would be checking in any moment.

"Ummm, can I help you?" a displeased Sawamura asked politely, looking at the red head, who slapped his behind.

"Yeah can you get us some cake?"

"Sure, anything else?" Sawamura semi-gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"Nope!"

As Sawamura left, he looked down to make sure he wouldn't trip over anything, which didn't go unnoticed by the harassing teens. Once out of hearing range, they started conversing within themselves again.

"Ok...the next time he comes, I'm gonna do it!" the red head noted. He had his eyes on his prize, Sawamura.

"Seriously? What if he files harassment?" the other asked fully knowing what his friend would be doing. He had to play along as well.

"Pfft...he won't have proof..."

After a couple minutes, Sawamura came back with two pieces of cake on a tray. He took a look at the ground in front of the table to make sure nothing was there and proceeded forward.

"Waaaahh!" again, Sawamura tripped over someone's foot that suddenly appeared. As the pitcher fell, he quickly stuck one of his foot out, but was met with someone's leg preventing him from stopping his fall.

_'What the hell...'_ the pitcher was angry, but to his displeasure he landed right on top of one of the troublesome customers. His face hit against the teen's chest and there he laid in confusion for a good few tens of seconds.

Both teens had their foot stuck out, but the one that Sawamura fell on positioned himself such that Sawamura's entire body would press against his. His right hand was also positioned down below so that he would be able to grope the pitcher down south.

Sawamura, after regaining his composure, felt someone's hands squeezing his package down below.

"WAAAAH" the pitcher shouted as he squirmed around from the unpleasant feeling. Sawamura tried to push away, but felt someone's arm wrap against his back preventing his separation.

_'What the hell...'_ Sawamura thought as he struggled to push away. His face was getting red from the embarrassing situation he was in, and not to mention that the squeezing the person was doing was causing an undesirable reaction.

_'Shit...what the hell...'_ Sawamura's heart was beating faster, but it wasn't the same feeling he would get when he's with Miyuki. This feeling was unpleasant, it was the feeling of embarrassment and fear.

Suddenly a hand came and pulled the perverted teen's hand away from Sawamura's crotch, grasping it in a tight hold. Another hand grabbed the pitcher's shirt from the back and pulled him away from the harassing teen.

"What the hell are you doing?" an angry voice echoed.

_'Miyuki?" _Sawamura heard and saw the catcher standing next to him with a scary angry face, but regardless, he let a sigh of relief knowing that Miyuki was there for him.

"Let go of my hand ass hole...what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm stopping you from harassing my boyfriend." A pissed Miyuki blurted out. He was in no state to think of his choice of words.

Sawamura was kneeling on the floor trying to recover from the ordeal, but his ears perked upon hearing the word boyfriend.

Both the unruly teens jumped at what they heard. "Oh yeah...you better let go before I call the cops!"

"Oh yeah? Go call, I'll file for harassment, I got videos on my phone on what you did just now, plus, everyone here was watching too!" Miyuki glanced at everyone else in the atrium, who nodded their heads in support.

Both teens were at a loss for words. The red head, who was apprehended by Miyuki, tried to shake off Miyuki's grip, but that only caused Miyuki to tighten his grip even more.

"Let me go! Ouuuuch!" the teen shouted as Miyuki squeezed harder from the anger that welled up within him.

Miyuki looked around and saw the fallen cakes on the table.

"You wanted cake right?" Miyuki grabbed the cake off the table and shoved the whole piece into the screaming teen's mouth.

"Enjoy and get the hell away." he let his grip go, which caused the teen to immediately run off mouth full of cake while grabbing his sore arm. Miyuki glared at the other one, who immediately got the message and ran off as well.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Miyuki then knelt next to the cowering Sawamura.

"Eijun, you ok?" he asked in a calm caring voice while placing a hand on the pitcher's shoulders.

Sawamura had some tears welled up in his eyes with a couple rolling down. He was staring at the ground as he nodded meekly in response.

"Come on, let's take you to the back." Miyuki softly said as he tried to help Sawamura up, who quickly shook his head in resistance.

"What's wrong?" Miyuki asked curiously and noticed Sawamura staring down into his lap.

_'Damn those bastards!' _Miyuki mentally yelled as he realised what happened.

Miyuki quickly grabbed the big circular tray and handed it to Sawamura.

"Here, use this...let's go..."

Sawamura took the tray, got up and held it in front of him. The two walked towards the backroom without a word.

Kai gave a smirk from the second floor above, watching the two walk away. _'Hmmm...maybe he isn't that bad of a pervert...'_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Next chapter would be out in ~1-2 weeks...I hope xD**  
**


	5. Chapter 5 - Acceptance

**A/N:** Thanks for the review and follows/favourites!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Acceptance**

Miyuki quietly walked the silent pitcher to the staff room, eyeing him and gauging the younger teen's behaviour along the way. Once in the empty room, Miyuki quickly pulled a seat for Sawamura to sit on.

"Eijun, are you ok?" Miyuki asked with slight fear in his voice, fear that the events just now would have scarred the pitcher for life.

Sawamura meekly nodded his head while directing his gaze on the floor.

Miyuki knelt down so that he could stare up into Sawamura's eyes.

"Are you sure? You're crying..." Miyuki said in concern.

Suddenly, Sawamura started to furiously rub his eyes to rid them of the tears.

"Of course I'm ok, I'm not crying, it's just that...it's just that..." Sawamura started blushing.

_'Oh man, he is scarred...' _Miyuki thought as he went to embrace Sawamura. "It's ok Eijun...don't think too much, you can let it all out, I won't tell anyone." Miyuki earnestly said while digging his head into the crook of Sawamura's neck.

Sawamura sat there dumbfounded. He was slowly blushing bright red.

"W-w-wh-what are you doing?" Sawamura stammered.

"It's ok...you can cry...you must be scared..." Miyuki continued in his own little world.

"Y-y-you idiot!" Sawamura shouted and slapped Miyuki's head. "I'm not crying, and I'm not scared!"

Miyuki pulled away from the pitcher and looked him in the eyes. "Uhhh...then why do you have tears in your eyes?" a slight blush appearing on Miyuki's face as he missed the bulls eye.

"I was touched in front of everyone, and I got..." Sawamura paused for a bit before whispering very quietly, "...hard..."

The pitcher then quickly continued "How am I suppose to look at all those customers in the face again? AHHHHHH what if they look at me differently now...what if they think I'm a pervert..."

Miyuki stared at the over dramatic pitcher in awe. _'Is he an idiot...why do I need to even question that...'_

Sawamura continued his rant, "...plus, I didn't want some random person doing that to me..."

"Why you have someone else you want doing that to you?" Miyuki asked in curiosity.

Sawamura, in the heat of things, didn't think before he responded. "You." Before he knew it, his hands quickly clasped his mouth as his blush got deeper.

Miyuki smirked at the answer he got. _'Ok...he's not an idiot...'_

The catcher leaned in towards Sawamura and whispered, "How about I..."

"AHEM!" the sound of someone clearing their throat echoed across the room.

"Kai!" Sawamura quickly shouted as his facade lifted in happiness.

"Big cousin!" Miyuki shouted subconsciously.

"Eijun, are you ok? At least that's what I would ask, but hearing your conversation just now, it seems you are..." Kai stated while eyeing Miyuki with distrust.

"I'm fine, Miyuki did enough damage to that red head." Sawamura said.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to the two teens' parents and make sure they get punished." Kai muttered under his breath.

"They were your friends?!" Miyuki suddenly jumped in and questioned.

"No, they were in my class and they were troublemakers. I got the privilege of delivering homework and all to them whenever they skipped class. Got to know their parents really well though, good people." Kai replied, semi-defending himself from his association with the two punks.

"Got the privilege?" Miyuki asked at the weird way Kai replied.

"Yeah, Kai was the class rep throughout his school years! He's really smart." Sawamura enthusiastically butted in.

"You two are related right?" Miyuki asked, pointing his index finger between the two.

"Yup!" Sawamura answered with a big grin.

"Then what happened to you?" Miyuki asked while pointing at the pitcher, obviously referring to Sawamura's intelligence.

Both Kai and Miyuki immediately burst into laughter.

"Grrrrrrr that's not funny!" Sawamura said while pouting.

"Eijun, you can take the rest of the day off." Kai said, duly so from the incident.

"I'm fine, I want to continue working." Sawamura replied energetically.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked skeptically.

"Yup!" Sawamura gave a big grin, which was enough of an answer for Kai.

"Fine, but don't work too hard."

The three left the staff room and returned to their own activities for the remainder of the afternoon.

Dinner time came about in a blink of an eye. Miyuki, anxious at being served by Kai again, waited diligently in his room.

***Knock knock***

Miyuki quickly ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Kai! Come in, come in. Would you like me to help you with that tray?" Miyuki desperately said, in attempt to get on Kai's good side.

"I'm supposed to be serving you..." Kai rebutted monotonously.

"Ahhh, ha ha I guess..." Miyuki followed in Kai's wake to the table.

As Kai laid the food out while Miyuki sat quietly watching.

"What did you feel when Eijun was getting harassed earlier today?" Kai suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Miyuki, caught off guard, responded.

"Earlier today, when those two were tripping Eijun and harassing him, how did you feel?" Kai repeated, but with slightly more clarity.

"Uhhh, I was angry, first time they tripped him, I didn't catch them doing it, so I thought it was an accident, but when I saw them smirk, I wanted to beat them up." Miyuki replied.

"And why did you wait till they started touching him before doing something?" Kai asked.

"I...I..." Miyuki was at a loss for words, he didn't know how to respond.

"Did you enjoy watching Eijun getting played around? Did you want to see Eijun get raped by strangers that badly? You probably don't care what happens to Eijun..." Kai continued sending harsh words towards Miyuki.

"I DO CARE! Don't talk like you know my feelings. I care about him more than you can imagine! And I didn't see you doing anything either!" Miyuki nearly jumped onto his feet yelling back at Kai.

"What? So you love him?" Kai asked.

"HELL YEAH! You have a problem with that?" Miyuki yelled back without thinking, not that he care what Kai's relationship to Sawamura was anymore.

"Nope, no problems." Kai replied calmly.

Miyuki looked at the blonde trying to comprehend what happened. Staring at him expecting an answer to his simplistic response. "What?"

"I was just trying to rile you up." Kai stated while laughing. The older teen planted his bottoms on the floor and leaned backwards, using his hands to prop himself up. "Did you know you really get animated when you're angry?"

Miyuki continued to stare at the waiter in silence.

"Loosen up, I was joking about you taking your sweet ass time in helping out Eijun. I'm glad you did and especially how you dealt with them, you scared the shit out of the two." Kai laughed nonchalantly while talking to the quiet catcher. "Anyways, if you really like Eijun, who am I to stop you. Plus, it seems that thick headed cousin of mine finally realised that he likes you too."

"REALLY?!" Miyuki's ears immediately perked upwards. He was ecstatic, he felt as if he could conquer the world.

"You approve of me?" Miyuki saw Kai as a protective wall that guarded Sawamura, and this approval meant a great deal to him.

"Yeah..." Kai said in defeat, but it was a good feeling knowing that he could trust someone to look after Sawamura.

* * *

**\- After Dinner -**

It was after dinner and Kai was done his tasks. Both he and Miyuki sat in the atrium watching Sawamura run back and forth frantically doing his chores.

"Say...don't get this the wrong way...but I can see the resemblance in looks between you and Eijun...but that blonde hair..." Miyuki tried to find a way to phrase the question, while imagining Eijun with blonde hair.

"Hah, I dyed it, otherwise Eijun and I would look even more alike." Kai answered. Although they didn't look completely alike, one would definitely mistaken the two if seen from afar.

"Ah, Eijun wouldn't look bad with blon..."

"Don't even entertain that idea." Kai flatly stated, which caused Miyuki to jump slightly.

"So, you were pretty smart in school, from what Eijun said...right?" Miyuki stated quickly switching the subject.

"I wouldn't say I'm smart..." Kai said modestly.

"Then what happened with Eijun...aside from baseball, nothing else goes through his mind..." Miyuki quickly butted in.

"Hah, yeah he's always had problems with school, you shoulda seen him back then. Everyone pretty much called him a baka in school." Kai laughed at reminiscing in past memories. Miyuki found it very amusing.

"Really? He's still being called a baka...someone even called him Bakamura." Miyuki chirped up.

"Bakamura?! That so fits him." Kai replied enthusiastically while looking at Sawamura run across the hall.

Both Miyuki and Kai laughed loudly in the atrium, gaining some glares from various people.

Sawamura, upon hearing the noise, stopped in the middle of the hallway and glanced at the source of the laughter. A shiver went down his spine as he saw Kai and Miyuki together, but he shook it off. _'Those two seem awfully friendly...' _

"Waaaaah aahhhh" suddenly, the sound of a crying child broke through the noise of laughter interrupting everything that was happening.

_'What's happening...'_ Sawamura turned his gaze at the child crying.

At the front desk, a small girl was crying while the mother tried to comfort her and the father speaking to the receptionist.

"We're really sorry sir, we don't have a room in advanced of your booking. We're fully book right now."

"Can you please check again? My daughter is really tired. We had an unplanned change in our schedule. Anything can do." the man said.

All the while, the girl was bawling her eyes out. The mother did everything she could, but couldn't stop the daughter from crying.

Sawamura quickly ran over to the crying child.

"What's wrong?" the worried pitcher asked as he looked at the worried mother.

"She's been travelling all day and is really tired." the lady replied in a exhausted voice.

Sawamura knelt down so that he was in eye level with the little girl.

"Hi, what's your name? I'm Sawamura."

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh." The girl cried louder.

At this point in time, Kai and Miyuki walked over to the front desk area and watched Sawamura deal with the crying girl.

The pitcher then pulled the basket he was carrying and dug through it.

"Hey, isn't that my clothing?!" Miyuki asked loud enough that only Kai would hear.

Sawamura then found a sock. He pulled the sock over his left hand, pulled out a marker and put two eyes onto it.

"Hey there!" Sawamura started, moving his thumb away from his other fingers such that it looked as if the sock was talking.

"Waaaahhhh" the girl continued to cry.

"Don't cry, you're a big girl! Do you want a hug?"

The girl's cry subsided as she looked at the sock while rubbing her eyes.

"My friend here..." the sock looked towards Sawamura, "he might be a baka, but he really doesn't want to see you cry."

Sawamura then made a goofy sad face, pretending to cry, which caused the girl to laugh. A couple of sniffs still escaped from her thought.

"So how about it, a hug?" He then opened his arms wide, giving her a welcoming hug, which she jumped into.

After a few seconds, Sawamura pulled away from the little girl and gave her and her parents a big smile. "See, it's easier to smile than cry right?"

The girl vividly shook her head up and down in response.

"So, what's your name?"

"Mai!" The girl responded, but then suddenly yawned out of tiredness.

"I never knew Sawamura was good with kids..." Miyuki watched as Sawamura calmed the girl down.

"Hah, yeah he's always been good with people in general, right?" Kai stated and asked, obviously knowing his cousin's antics.

"Guess you're right." Miyuki replied.

The two then reverted their attention the dilemma at hand.

Sawamura looked over to the receptionist and the father talking.

"I'm really sorry sir, we don't have any rooms for tonight." the receptionist apologised.

Sawamura decided to give his room, which was pretty much a full suite, to the family. He got up and walked over to the receptionist and the father.

"They can have my room." Sawamura spoke up.

"Oh no, we can't do that!" the father spoke up.

"Don't worry, it's too big for one room anyways. Besides, I can probably sleep with my cousin over there." Sawamura pointed towards Kai.

"Sawamura has his own room here in the inn?" Miyuki proceeded to ask Kai out of curiousity.

"Yeah, he does, it's a pretty nice suite, a lot nicer than my closet of a room that fits one person...well two now." Kai added in. It was going to be cramped, but Kai didn't mind.

Miyuki then spoke up "Sawamura-kun can sleep in my room, I don't think Kai's has enough room for two people."

"We can't have Sawamura-kun sleeping with a guest!" the receptionist quickly replied.

"Don't worry! I'm his classmate, plus I'm here alone, so it'd be really welcoming!" Miyuki insisted.

Kai immediately grabbed Miyuki's shoulders and started to squeeze it, causing Miyuki's face to cringe in slight pain, but mainly fear. "What are you trying to pull here? You're not thinking of doing anything to Eijun are you?" the older cousin whispered in anger.

"Hah hah, of course not..." Miyuki whimpered under Kai's threat.

"Are you sure sir?" The receptionist asked again.

"Yup!"

After everything was settled, the two parents continuously thanked Sawamura and Miyuki.

"Hey Mai, want me to take you up to your room?" Sawamura asked.

"Yaah!" Mai said.

"Want a piggy back ride upstairs?" Sawamura knelt down with his back facing Mai.

"Oh you don't need to do that Sawamura-kun..." the parents quickly said.

"Don't worry, I don't mind." Sawamura gave a big grin.

Mai then jumped onto Sawamura's back with her arms wrapped around his shoulders hugging him.

"I wish..." Miyuki started to whisper as he watched Mai and Sawamura.

"No you don't..." Kai shot him a dirty look, which caused Miyuki to take a step back.

"Mommy! I want to marry Sawa-chan!" the girl shouted out loud as the family and Sawamura walked away.

"Haha, Sawa-chan's a good man isn't he?" the mother replied.

"Haha, Mai loves Sawa-chan and Sawa-chan's cute too!" Mai continued on happily.

Meanwhile, the pitcher got redder and redder as the one sided conversation went on.

Miyuki, while watching the conversation, subconsciously placed his hand on Kai's shoulders catching Kai's undivided attention.

"What the hell, she's too young to even think about Eijun like that, and what's with calling him Sawa-chan? What is she thinking!" Miyuki started to rant in a whisper.

Kai turned his gaze over to Miyuki and gave the catcher an incredulous look.

"Dude...she's a kid..." Kai stated, but inside, he was amused at how excited the catcher was about Sawamura.

* * *

**A/N**: Next update will be in about a week or two.


	6. Chapter 6 - Together

**A/N**: Thanks a lot for the reviews and follows/favourites and reading!~ And special thanks for all those who reviewed so far (and for all my other stories), always fun to read and I get a good laugh from them too :D

This is a longer chapter, hope it doesn't get boring lol...Enjoy! (Warning, may be OOC)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Together**

"Hey Kai, let's help the family carry their baggage upstairs!" Miyuki quickly said as he abruptly pulled Kai along, running after the family and of course Sawamura.

"Whaaa...are you that jealous?" Kai whispered back, obviously amused. "Do you really want to help or are you just keeping an eye on the girl?"

"I'm not jealous, I'm just helping out! W-wh-why would I be jealous? " Miyuki shot back.

"You're stuttering...are you afraid that she'll be the first to touch Eijun's lips? To steal Eijun's first kiss...away from you?" Kai mocked Miyuki.

"His first kiss..." Miyuki stared at Sawamura as he muttered. With that said, Miyuki pulled Kai along even faster. The two bickered all the way until they caught up with Sawamura and the family.

"Hi Sir, let us help you with the baggage." Kai said as he and Miyuki took the load off the parents.

"Oh thank you very much! And thank you for the room." both father and mother vehemently thanked Kai and Miyuki.

As they rode the elevator up, Mai was continuously talking to Sawamura, both laughing and enjoying the conversation. Miyuki was eyeing the two all the way.

"I think they're at first base already..." Kai whispered into Miyuki's ears.

"Mommy! Can I go with Sawa-chan to the onsen?" Mai happily asked.

Miyuki choked on his own breath as he heard the request, catching everyone's attention. Kai laughed in inwardly as he knew what was going through Miyuki's mind.

"Miyuki, are you ok?" Sawamura asked in a worry tone.

The catcher silently nodded in acknowledgement.

Sawamura then turned his attention back to Mai. "Mai, you should spend time with your family. Plus, I only go to the male's onsen."

"I can go in there with you!" Mai innocently said, which caused everyone to chuckle, everyone except Miyuki, who kept eyeing Mai, and Sawamura, who was turning a deep shade of red.

"Ummm, Mai, I think only guys are allowed into the male's onsen..." Sawamura tried to explain.

"Awwww" Mai sighed at Sawamura's response.

"Now now Mai, Sawamura-kun's very busy, so you shouldn't bother him too much." Mai's mother spoke up, seeing as how Sawamura was blushing and getting embarrassed at some of the things her daughter was saying.

Soon enough, they reached Sawamura's old room, which was to be given to the family.

"Sorry, let me quickly clean up the room for you!" Sawamura said as he and Kai quickly ran in to prepare the room. Miyuki stayed outside with the family.

"So Mai, how old are you?" Miyuki asked as he knelt down to her eye level.

"I'm six years old!" Mai said happily.

"Oh wow, you're a big girl!" Miyuki continued.

"Yup, and soon I'm going to marry Sawa-chan!" Mai jumped up and down as she said it.

"OH! Are you?" Miyuki nicely said but with some annoyance in his voice. Luckily, no one caught onto the fact that Miyuki was annoyed, except one.

A sudden laughter erupted from inside the room, a laughter from Kai, who obviously heard the conversation outside.

Everyone outside looked confused, except Miyuki, who knew what Kai was laughing at.

_'I'm not jealous...' _Miyuki inwardly screamed towards the older cousin.

"Now now Mai, I'm sure Sawamura-kun has someone he likes." Mai's father said.

"Does he?" Mai asked while looking up at her father.

Miyuki immediately butted in, "Yup, he does!"

"Whaaa, who does he like?" Mai continued to ask, this time adverting her gaze unto Miyuki.

The parents were enjoying their daughter's innocent reaction and the conversation she and Miyuki were having.

"Hmmm, well the person Sawamura likes is nice, good looking and very caring." Miyuki described.

Another laughter, but this time louder, erupted from the room. It was Kai again.

_'Is it funny Kai?'_ Miyuki thought as a blood vessel started throbbing in his temple.

"Wow, that person sounds perfect for Sawa-chan..." Mai said.

"Haha yeah!" Miyuki acknowledged.

"Hahahaha." Another laughter came from inside the room.

"Shouldn't you hurry up with the cleaning KAI?" Miyuki chastised the older teen as he peeked his head into the room. Miyuki then turned back to face Mai.

"But, Mai's not going to lose to her! I'm going to marry Sawa-chan!" Mai said with determination.

"Keep it up Mai!" Kai walked out and gave her the thumbs up to acknowledge her determination.

Sawamura walked out the room following suit.

"Right Eijun?" Kai asked as he turned and looked at Sawamura.

"Huh? What are we talking about? All you were doing was laughing in the room..." the clueless pitcher asked. He was complete oblivious to the whole conversation happening outside while he cleaned.

"Nevermind..." Kai said defeated.

"Anyways, we should leave you all alone." Kai said as he, Miyuki and Sawamura started to head off down the hall.

"Sawa-chan, can I...?" Mai spoke up as she indicated she wanted a good night hug.

"Sure!" Sawamura said as he knelt down with arms wide open.

Mai ran over and gave Sawamura a tight hug.

Miyuki watched with eyes wide open.

As the two were about to break apart, Mai quickly gave Sawamura a kiss on the cheeks before running off into the bedroom.

Miyuki's mouth dropped open, he was speechless. Kai then pulled Miyuki by the collar of his shirt to motion him to get moving.

"S-s-sh-she kissed him..." Miyuki stuttered while whispering to Kai.

"It was an innocent good night kiss..." Kai said.

"B-b-but she still kissed him..."

"She's a six year old girl..."

"Still!"

"Can't handle competition? Afraid Eijun's going to fall for her?"

"What?! Of course not!" Miyuki replied defensively, which gained a smirk from Kai.

Sawamura watched the two in confusion as he didn't understand the ongoing conversation, but he just waved it off.

"Good to see both of you so friendly!" Sawamura piped in, causing both older teens to stare at him.

"WHAT? Friendly with this pervert?" Kai grunted.

"Who's a pervert, you blonde hair punk." Miyuki retaliated.

Sawamura stood there laughing, which redirected both teens' attention to the youngest one. Their hearts immediately melted as they both blushed from their childish behaviour in front Sawamura.

_'Great...he probably thinks I'm an idiot' _both Kai and Miyuki thought as they crossed their arms and sheepishly looked at the opposite direction.

"Well, it's getting late, my room's that way, have a good night you two." Kai bided the two farewell as they split their separate ways.

"Night Kai!" Sawamura shouted as the older cousin walked away.

Sawamura and Miyuki entered the catcher's room shortly after. Miyuki immediately pushed his futon to one side of the room, giving enough room for Sawamura to lay down a second one.

"Here you go Eijun, that should be enough room. Say, do you want to shower first or should I?" Miyuki asked.

"You can go first, I'll set up my futon in the meanwhile." Sawamura replied.

As Miyuki walked towards the bathroom, Sawamura quickly added, "Thanks for letting me sleep here Miyuki!"

"No problem, you were nice enough to give your room out to that family."

After setting up his futon and arranging his items, Sawamura waited for Miyuki to step out before heading into the bathroom himself. Sawamura spent about half an hour in the bathroom, showering and readying himself for sleep. By the time he got out of the bathroom, he found a peacefully sleeping catcher.

Sawamura quietly made his way over to his futon, turned off the lights and sat atop his bed. He was about to crawl under his sheets when he saw the reflection of the moonlight on Miyuki's face.

Sawamura sat there staring into the catcher's sleeping face. _'He looks...'_ Sawamura stopped his train of thought to think of a word while his gaze was captivated by Miyuki's peaceful slumbering face. _'...cute...'_ The pitcher was mesmerized, his heart was starting to beat faster.

Suddenly Miyuki stirred in his sleep, causing him to wake up. As his eyes opened, the moonlight hit the crystal orbs, reflecting a twinkle which, to Sawamura, felt as if his soul was pulled right into the orbs.

"Oh Eijun...you're done..." Miyuki said half asleep.

The pitcher instantly snapped out of his stupor. "Uhhh y-ye-yeah." Sawamura replied. "Ummm, have a good night..." he added and quickly crawled under his sheets, covering it over his head.

"Night..." Miyuki whispered before he drifted off to sleep again.

"Night..." Sawamura meekly whispered as he feverously blushed under his sheets. His heart was beating rapidly and suffice to say, it took him a while before he was calm enough to fall asleep.

* * *

**\- In the morning -**

Both Miyuki and Sawamura slept through the night like logs. Snores from both teens echoed through the silent warm room.

Sawamura was in a semi-deep sleep. From the last few days, his mind had been trained to wake up at a specific time, then again, the time he woke up matched that of his baseball practise schedule. It was about time for him to wake up, but he decided to sleep in for just a bit longer.

_'It's so nice and warm...'_ the pitcher thought as he dug his face deeper into the source of heat. He felt safe and he didn't want to lose this feeling, so he curled up closer to the object in front of him.

_'It smells nice...kinda like Miyuki...' _Sawamura thought as he continued his state of light sleep.

But as he moved his body closer, his lower body eventually met something hard, something that poked him back.

_'Huh...what's that...'_ Sawamura thought as he continued to rub the object with his thigh, of course, out of curiosity.

"Ummmmmmmm..." a moan was heard.

_'What was that noise?!' _Sawamura questioned.

Suddenly, Sawamura felt something wrap around his body, pulling him closer to the source of the heat.

The pitcher's eyes quickly shot open only to find that it was Miyuki's body that he was pressed against. His face was right in front of Miyuki's chest, and that hard object, well he knew what it was.

"Whaaaaaa!" Sawamura shouted as he struggled around to break free.

Miyuki, hearing the scream immediately woke up.

"Whaaa" the catcher shouted as he realised he and Sawamura were sleeping on the same futon and that he was hugging the pitcher no less.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing Miyuki!?" Sawamura tried to break free, but was unsuccessfully. The panicking pitcher then kneed the catcher, inadvertently at an undesirable spot.

"Arrrghhh" Miyuki semi-shouted, semi-moaned as immobilizing pain shot throughout his body. He quickly clenched the source of his pain and slowly, while struggling, backed away from the pitcher.

Sawamura quickly jumped back a couple feet to stare at the catcher.

"Wh..what were you doing just now?!" the pitcher asked while staring at the pain stricken catcher.

"B...bu...but...it...was..." Miyuki struggled to say while gasping for air and fighting the pain that Sawamura inflicted on him. "...you...pulled me into...your...fu...ton...at...night..."

Sawamura was left gaping at Miyuki's accusations.

"Why would I do that?! And if I did, Well..you didn't need to stay, then hug me so hard and pull me against your body...let alone have a hard one press against me..." Sawamura fought back.

"Uggghhh...you grabbed me...and wouldn't...let...go...I...eventually...gave...up...and...went back...to sleep..." Miyuki continued to moan in pain as he struggled to overcome it.

"Ummm..." Sawamura started to back towards the door. "...I'll be back with your breakfast..." he quickly stated before running out.

"Ei...jun..." Miyuki reached out a hand towards the pitcher, while still clutching the source of the pain with his other. After a couple more minutes, the pain subsided and Miyuki's head cleared up.

_'I could get use to Eijun sleeping with me...' _Miyuki thought, _'...maybe less the pain though...'_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door in the hallway, Sawamura leaned against the wall with his heart beating rapidly. He felt a tingle within him, a new sensation that he never felt before. It was the feeling of being in a protective embrace and the feeling of warmth from the one he liked. _'Miyuki...'_ Sawamura thought as he placed his hand over his heart. _'Oh great...I kneed him down there...'_

As Sawamura headed to the kitchen, he bumped into Kai.

"Kai!" Sawamura said enthusiastically.

"Mornin' Eijun." Kai replied.

"Ummm, can you look after Miyuki today?" the pitcher asked with pleading eyes.

Kai stared into Sawamura's eyes and was immediately trapped and was bending over into the pitcher's request. Of course, he wouldn't just say yes, he had to find out why.

"So...what did Miyuki do to you today?"

The two proceeded and sat in the staff room for a few minutes, going over the morning incident.

The rest of the day Sawamura avoided Miyuki for multiple reasons. One, he was embarrassed at being embraced by Miyuki, potentially throughout the night. Two, he kneed Miyuki at his most sensitive spot. Three, he rushed out and left a pain stricken Miyuki alone. He didn't know what Miyuki thought of him. _'Miyuki's hug didn't feel bad...what if he hates me...'_

Sawamura left serving Miyuki to Kai for the whole day, so he didn't get a single chance to see the catcher.

"Oi, Miyuki, what happened between you and Eijun?" Kai asked curiously. He had heard Sawamura's side of the story, but he wanted to hear Miyuki's side before he decided to beat him up for sneaking into Sawamura's bed.

"Nothing happened..." Miyuki answered without much life. He was sadden to see Kai serving him instead of Sawamura.

"So you did try to make a move on Eijun!" Kai quickly thought of impure things as he scrutinized the catcher's response. His arms were held up readying to beat Miyuki.

"WHAT? O-o-of course not!" Miyuki stuttered.

"Your mouth says no, but your reaction and face tells me otherwise." Kai leaned in to put more pressure on Miyuki.

"I did nothing, Eijun was the one who pulled me into his bed midway through the night!" Miyuki earnestly said.

"HE WHAT?" Kai said in shock.

"He was the one who did it, then he kneed me here!" Miyuki pointed down south.

"You probably deserve it then..." Kai muttered.

"WHAT?" Miyuki said in shock. "It was Eijun who started it first!"

"Yeah Yeah...maybe in your dreams..." Kai laughed it off. After talking to Miyuki these past few days, he knew Miyuki wouldn't do something against Sawamura's wishes or to hurt him. Plus, his little cousin had pulled stuff like this on him too when they had sleepovers way back when they were younger. _'I'm glad Eijun didn't sleep with me in my small room...I might have gotten kneed by him instead...'_ Kai thought.

The day flew by fast, whenever Kai was serving Miyuki, they always had something to chat about. Sawamura on occasion would watch the two of them chatting, but didn't join in, afraid that Miyuki would still be mad at him.

Of course, Kai didn't say anything to either Miyuki or Sawamura about the other's feelings or thoughts, since he was enjoying the show very much so.

Before any of them knew it, it was night time. Sawamura continued working into the late night, afraid to see Miyuki in the room. By the time midnight came, Sawamura decided to head back into the room. He secretly and quietly went into the room and tip toed into the sleeping area. There he saw Miyuki sound asleep.

_'Great...this is my chance!'_ Sawamura thougth as he quickly grabbed the ropes he brought with him and headed towards Miyuki. Sawamura then started to sprawl Miyuki's arms and legs outwards and tied each of them to one corner of the room. Satisfied at his workmanship, he headed to shower.

_'Kai's brilliant, I didn't think to tie Miyuki down to stop him from jumping into my bed at night...I should still apologise for kneeing him though...'_

The shower started shortly after Sawamura entered the bathroom, which was loud enough to wake Miyuki up.

The catcher tried to get up, but found that his limbs were restrained. _'Wh-what's this?!'_ a panicking Miyuki questioned as he stared around the room.

He struggled to loosen the ropes, but to no avail. _'Am I going to get murdered?'_ the thought crossed Miyuki's mind. He was about to scream, until he heard the bathroom door open and saw Sawamura step out.

"Eijun!" Miyuki quickly stated.

The pitcher was caught off guard by an awakened Miyuki.

"Miyuki...ummm...about this morning, I'm sorry for kneeing you..." Sawamura said apologetically.

"Don't worry about that...anyways, why am I tied down?" Miyuki asked in an antsy voice.

"Oh, ummm you know this morning's incident...don't worry, but it's just for the night!" Sawamura tried to brush it off by not forming coherent sentences.

"B-b-but you're the one who pulled me into your bed..." Miyuki said.

Sawamura just shook it off as he started to crawl into his bed.

"But Eijun, what if I need to go to the bathroom?!"

Sawamura looked around and found an empty bottle, he grabbed it and placed it next to Miyuki.

"Here! Use this..." Sawamura said and resumed crawling under his sheets.

"But you tied me up! I can't move at all...and a bottle?!" Miyuki questioned.

"Do you need to go now? I'll hold the bottle for you to..." Sawamura stopped mid sentence as he just processed what he was about to say. A slight blush came on his face as he vehemently shook his head to get rid of the thought.

A smirk came on Miyuki's face, he knew Sawamura was getting embarrassed over the thought, so he played along. "Sure, please do, I urgently need to go..."

Sawamura shot Miyuki an incredulous look, "You can hold it in..." Sawamura said before turning to face the other direction and falling asleep.

Miyuki stared at the pitcher's back in awe for a few minutes. _'Oh man, this is great..restrained by sweet Eijun...' _he thought before his mind conjured other thoughts, _'...and I thought Eijun wanted to do some naughty things after tying me up...'_

"Well maybe you'll find your way into my bed tonight Eijun..." Miyuki whispered to the sleeping pitcher.

"Pervert..." Sawamura whispered as his snoring stopped momentarily.

_'Great...he's still awake...'_ Miyuki turned his head so that he was looking the other way before he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**\- At dawn -**

The night ticked by without incident and soon the peeking sun came out from the horizons to mark the dawn of a new day. A sliver of light broke into the room from the crack left gaping open by the curtains.

"Ahhhhh...Ei...jun..." Miyuki's breathing was heightened. His arms and legs were still tied. Sawamura had freedom with his entirety.

"Please...stop..." Miyuki cringed as Sawamura touched a sensitive part of his body.

"Haaaa...haaaa...Ei...Eijun...please..." each word was spoken with every exhale of breath.

Sawamura's hand were roaming freely and his lips kissed every portion of the catcher's body. Miyuki would have never thought this would be happening.

"Ei...ahhhh...Eijun...I...I'm...AHHHHH..." Miyuki screamed as his back arched upwards, releasing the pent up pressure in a bliss of pleasure.

"Waaah..." Miyuki's felt the stickiness and wetness off load into his boxers. The catcher was breathing hard as he looked around the room trying to figure out what happened.

_'It was a dream...'_ Miyuki thought as he continuously panted. _'ARGHHHHHH'_ Miyuki felt frustrated.

"Great...now I gotta go wash up before Eijun realises my mishap..." the catcher quietly muttered. He attempt to get up until he remembered that he was tied down by ropes. _'Great...'_

Suddenly, he felt a hand touching his body. His mind was too preoccupied to have notice anything aside from coming into his boxers, until now. He was wearing a yukata, so the hand easily slipped under into the bare chest.

"Whaaaa..." Miyuki was shocked as he realised Sawamura's head was laying on his stomach while the pitcher's hand was rummaging under his shirt touching his chest. Not long after, he felt a second hand move over his already wet and erect buddy. The hand had pushed aside the bottom half of the yukata, exposing Miyuki's boxers, which was clinging onto his buddy down south.

_'Uggh waaaaah...shit...'_ Miyuki thought as his breathing grew heavier again. His chest and stomach were heaving up and down from Sawamura's touch, causing the pitcher's head to move up and down along with it. The movement caused the sleeping pitcher unrest, causing him to rummage and stir within his sleep.

"Ei...jun..." Miyuki struggled to speak amongst the pleasure that Sawamura was giving him...again.

_'Am I dreaming again?'_ Miyuki started questioning himself while enjoying the sensation.

"Uggghhhh...ahhhh..." the catcher groaned as Sawamura clenched one hand over Miyuki's standing buddy while his other rubbed against a nipple.

"Ei-Ei...jun..." his breathing heightened as his body heaved even more.

_'Oh no...no...I...I can't...ahhhh...I...I'm...c-c...' _Miyuki's heart was beating fast, blood was coursing through his body along with the pleasure he felt.

"AHHHHHH" Miyuki screamed as his body arched upwards, coming a second time in his pants.

Sawamura woke up from the scream and movement. He opened his eyes and saw Miyuki's face immediately.

"M-M-Miyuki..." Sawamura stuttered.

Miyuki was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. _'Shit...Eijun's...Eijun's...'_ Miyuki felt vulnerable under Sawamura's gaze, especially after having come by none other than the one he liked.

Sawamura looked around and noticed that he was in Miyuki's bed, that Miyuki was still tied by the ropes, and that one hand was under Miyuki's shirt while the other was clutching Miyuki's erection.

"Waaaaahh!" Sawamura screamed as everything clicked into his head. He also felt the wetness, which soaked through Miyuki's boxers and onto his hands. He quickly retracted both hands.

_'Great...Eijun knows...he probably felt it too...what the hell of course he felt it...' _Miyuki also noticed his pants were starting to soak with the two loads he shot out. As much as he wished Sawamura was clueless about it all, he knew the pitcher would have figured it out.

"Eijun...can you untie me?" Miyuki asked in a subdued voice, looking away from Sawamura's gaze with a blush growing on his face. He felt vulnerable and exposed under Sawamura's eyes. He felt as if his clothing didn't matter at all, Sawamura could just see everything. Even though he flashed everything to Sawamura in the onsen, this was on a whole new level, he was flat out embrassed.

"P-p-pl...ease..." Miyuki continued after not hearing Sawamura answer.

Sawamura stared at Miyuki's pleading face while sitting there with a watchful gaze scouring from above. _'Damn...he's...he's so cute...I've never seen Miyuki like this before...'_ Sawamura continued to move his gaze along Miyuki's body, checking the slightly quivering figure out.

_'He's still hard...' _Sawamura noted as he too started to feel a reaction happening on his own body. _'Oh no...I'm getting...'_ His thoughts were interrupted with another plead.

"Eijun...I need..." Miyuki didn't know what to say, so he threw any excuse out trying to get Sawamura's attention on something else. "I need to go to the bathroom, can you untie me?"

_'Great...he's still looking at me...' _Miyuki had never been in such a situation before, he didn't know what to do. His blush was getting redder and redder as the minutes ticked by. _'Why's he staring at me? And did he just check out my erection?' _the catcher's face turned a new shade of red.

Sawamura ignored Miyuki and leaned in so that his face hovered over Miyuki's. "What's wrong Miyu..." Sawamura stopped mid sentence to think. "...Kazuya..." Sawamura whispered.

A chill went down Miyuki's spine as he heard Sawamura call his name.

As Miyuki was about to reply, Sawamura leaned in to clasp his lips against Miyuki's in a deep kiss.

Miyuki was stunned, he didn't expect Sawamura to do this, to be so bold.

Both pitcher and catcher stayed in that position for a couple minutes until they had to break apart for air.

_'Oh great...'_ Sawamura thought as he felt his buddy down south press hardly against his pants. _'I need to let it go...'_ the pitcher thought as he started to back away.

"Kazuya...I'll go get your breakfast..." Sawamura quickly back off to the door.

The shock catcher's eyes immediately landed back on the pitcher.

"Hey Eijun! Where you going? Untie me first...un..." his sentence was cut short as he heard the door slam shut.

_'Great...I'm a complete mess down there and I need to release it go again...'_ Miyuki whimpered as he tried to pull his hands free again, but to no avail.

Once outside, Sawamura immediately ran to the washrooms to finish off his business before he rushed to prepare breakfast for Miyuki, of course, after ensuring that his hands were washed cleanly.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter was one of the goals of the story...anyways...back to the drawing board on what's to come (I have an idea brewing).

Oh and I've lost track of how many days Eijun's been at the inn (i.e. his 1 week off school), but it should be coming to an end lol

Update in ~1-2 weeks. Thanks!

P.S. DnA Season2!~


	7. Chapter 7 - Caught

**A/N:** The plot thickens, who's the seme/uke?! Is it Miyusawa or Sawamiyu? :O

Special thanks for all those who've reviewed!~~ Also thanks to those who added this to their follows/favourites and of course to for everyone reading!~

**WARNING**: LEMON...hope no one gets offended...

* * *

**Chapter 7: Caught**

Kai was impatiently waiting in the staff room waiting for his younger cousin to arrive, so that he could assign work to him.

_'What's taking Eijun so long...' _the blonde hair waiter questioned as his toes started tapping the floor below with arms crossed across his chest.

_'..Wait...he's with Miyuki...'_ the thought suddenly sparked in his mind.

_'...No...they wouldn't...but Eijun's never late...'_ with that, the older protective cousin rushed towards Sawamura and Miyuki's room with a panic stricken facade.

_'You better not have done anything to innocent Eijun...'_

Upon reaching Miyuki's room door, the blonde hair teen gave it a slight knock.

_'Why am I knocking?!' _he had the keys to the room, but he was afraid he'd step in to something inappropriate.

As Kai knocked the door that was left ajar, it opened up.

"Eijun?!" a semi-angry, semi-insecure voice emanated.

_'Oh, so they're not doing anything...' _Kai was relieved as the person inside the room mistaken Kai's entrance into the room as that of Sawamura's. Kai slowly walked in closing the door behind him.

"Eijun! Untie me now, else I'm going to rape you tonight!" Miyuki shouted.

Kai then stepped into Miyuki's vision, his face of course in displeasure.

"Who are you going to rape?" the older teen asked in contempt.

"Kai...ummm...uhhh...hah...that was a joke..." Miyuki quickly said.

"It better be..." Kai said as he scanned Miyuki's body from head to toe, of course he missed the area of the mishap.

"I see Eijun took my advice."Kai said as he found Miyuki's state amusing.

"You suggested tying me up?!" Miyuki said in shock.

"Hah, I didn't think he would actually do it...guess I was wrong..." Kai said as he sat down in front of Miyuki's face.

"He did more than this to me..." Miyuki muttered subconsciously said as he looked towards the ceiling. "By the way, you gonna untie me?" Miyuki continued.

"I could let you stay like this for the rest of the day...but I guess..." Kai said as he moved to one corner of the room to loosen the rope. "Say, what else did Eijun do to you?"

"Huh?" Miyuki remarked as a blush grew on his face.

Kai looked towards the catcher and saw the younger teen's face turning red, which peaked his interest. "If you don't answer, I'm not going to untie you..."

"Fineee..." Miyuki reluctantly replied.

"This morning, Eijun found his way into my bed, he was sleeping on my stomach." Miyuki said.

"Haha, yeah Eijun's a horrible sleeper. Every time I had a sleepover with him, he would always find his way into my futon." Kai reminisced. He started to loosen one of the ropes that was tied to a pole.

"And you suggested him do this to me?! Tie me down like this? You don't know what I went through!" Miyuki shot back at Kai while glaring at the older teen.

"Hah, what else did he do then?" Kai asked as he unwrapped the rope from the pole, which allowed Miyuki to move his hand.

"He molested me, this morning, he was touching my chest and...ahem...down there..." Miyuki said in embarrassment.

"What?" Kai asked as he looked towards Miyuki's boxers and noticed that Miyuki still had a hard one. "Did you..." Kai started.

"Yeah, he touched me and I came down there!" Miyuki said as he started to pull his freed arm towards his other.

Suddenly, Kai pulled tightly and started wrapping the rope around the pole again.

"Ouch! What are you doing?!" Miyuki asked.

"You let Eijun...Innocent Eijun...touch you?" Kai asked as he tied the rope again.

"I was tied! I couldn't move! What are you doing? Untie me Kai!" Miyuki shouted at the teen.

"You were going to rape Eijun tonight!" Kai said with anger.

"No I wasn't! I was joking!"

"You still have a hard one!"

"Eijun did it, he left me like this after kissing me."

"Eijun...kissed YOU?!" Kai said as he stared daggers into Miyuki.

"Yes...I mean NO...no...ummm...it's not what you think...he did it!" Miyuki quickly said.

Kai walked over and loomed above Miyuki staring angrily down at the catcher.

Miyuki took a gulp and embraced for whatever Kai was about to do.

"Kazuya!" a sudden loud voice came barging into through the room door.

Sawamura quickly ran into the room with Miyuki's breakfast on a tray. Both the older teens stared at the pitcher as he ran into the sleeping area. Upon seeing Kai, Sawamura slid to an immediate stop out of shock. The abrupt stop caused him to lose balance making. He started tipping forward from the momentum and was headed into a crash course into Miyuki. Luckily the pitcher got his footing and stopped himself from falling, but unfortunately, the glass of cold water tipped forward.

"WAHHHH!" Miyuki shouted as he started to squirm. The glass of cold water fell right on top of his boxers. The cup fell right over Miyuki's once erected member, cupping it. The ice cold water splashed over the entire area, causing his member to immediately shrink. Miyuki panted from the sudden shock of cold water.

Kai and Sawamura both stared at the cup. The older blonde teen then bent over and grabbed it.

"At least you're not horny anymore...and Eijun...throw this cup away...don't want the other guests drinking out of it..." Kai handed his cousin the dirtied cup, gave a glare towards Miyuki and exited the room.

Miyuki finally regained his composure and looked at Sawamura.

Sawamura on the other hand was staring at Miyuki's boxers, which clung right against the catcher's member in a now translucent cloth, outlining the contour of the smaller figure.

Miyuki looked towards Sawamura's gaze and realised what the pitcher was looking at.

"Eijun!" Miyuki called out.

Sawamura snapped out of his muse and looked towards Miyuki.

"Wanna untie me?" asked the blushing catcher.

The pitcher nodded his head as he placed the breakfast down onto the table and headed towards the restraining ropes.

Once freed, the catcher immediately got up and went into the bathroom. He didn't say anything to Sawamura, nor did he even give the pitcher a glance.

_'Is he angry at me?'_ Unease crept into Sawamura's heart as he had never seen Miyuki act like this. There, the younger teen sat outside in the room, waiting for Miyuki to come out of the bathroom.

The shower started and ran for a good fifteen minutes.

All the while, Sawamura sat silently afraid to move. _'What if Kazuya's mad at me?' _ his face was plastered with uncertainty and fear. The pitcher was lost in his thoughts, time eluded him and before he knew, the door to the bathroom opened.

As Sawamura moved his gaze upwards, he saw a half naked Miyuki walk out of the bathroom.

The catcher had a towel wrapped around the bottom half of his body, but it was evident that there was a bulge protruding under the damp towel. His body glistened with a thin layer of water, the remnants from the hurried pat down of his body with the towel. His hair was awry from being ruffled by the towel with small droplets of water still hanging from the tips.

Upon seeing Sawamura, Miyuki stopped. He crossed his arms, causing his muscles to flex, giving the already toned body a more defined figure. Sawamura stared up at Miyuki, gawking at his battery counterpart. His breath started to become irregular as his heartbeat increased.

Miyuki's gazed pierced into Sawamura's eyes from behind his glasses as he looked down on the sitting pitcher.

"Kazuya...your breakfast is ready..." Sawamura started to speak, breaking the silence, but was interrupted by Miyuki.

"Did you have fun Eijun?" Miyuki asked in no particular tone.

Sawamura subconsciously nodded his head, which caused Miyuki to lift an eyebrow in surprise. The pitcher saw Miyuki's reaction and realised that he had nodded.

"Wa-wait...n-no!...I...I..." Sawamura started to stutter as he searched in panic for an answer to Miyuki's question.

Miyuki put his arms down, exposing his entire upper body. Sawamura's eyes immediately fell unto Miyuki's chest. A recollection of how warm, how safe and how hard and built it was rushed through Sawamura's mind. The pitcher could hear the beat of his heart pounding against his inner chest, but that wasn't the only thing pounding. Further down south, his buddy had awoken and was now throbbing for attention. _'Oh no...'_ Sawamura thought as inappropriate reactions started to stir within his body.

Miyuki leaned in towards Sawamura, but the pitcher slowly leaned backwards to create space between the two.

"What's wrong Eijun? Didn't you want me? Why are you backing away?" Miyuki asked snidely.

"I...I..." Sawamura started whispering, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. His chest was constricted, getting tighter and tighter as the seconds ticked by.

_'That's right Eijun...be scared...' _Miyuki thought as he saw Sawamura fidgeting. Miyuki continued to press onwards, until Sawamura's entirety was laying on the ground and Miyuki was on top. The gap between the two dwindled down to millimetres. Each able to feel the other's body heat.

"Miyuki..." Sawamura whispered as he looked directly into the catcher's eyes.

Miyuki shivered as he felt Sawamura's warm breath trickle along his face, caressing every inch of his skin along its wake. But displeasure gloomed within him as he heard his name. "Miyuki? Not Kazuya?" Miyuki questioned the pitcher.

Sawamura blushed as he realised that he had been calling the catcher Kazuya recently.

"Kazu..." but before Sawamura could finish, the catcher dove in for a kiss, encapsulating the pair of warm lips into his own. Both catcher and pitcher closed their eyes as they embraced the warmth emanating from the other's lips.

Sawamura didn't fight, he took it all in. The pitcher moved his hands onto Miyuki's topless body, touching and caressing every part before finding their way to his back and pulling the catcher's body in to his own in an embrace. Their two bodies pressed against one another, and of course, both felt the other's erected member press against their own.

"You're so naughty Eijun.." Miyuki taunted as he broke away so that they could breathe. He moved his lower region around, so to rub against Sawamura's, to indicate what he was referring to.

"Uhhhhhh...you had a hard one first..." Sawamura a moan escaped as he defended his own body's urges.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson for this morning..." Miyuki continued as he started to kiss Sawamura on the neck.

"Ahhhh..." the pitcher exhaled as his head tilted away, exposing more of his neck for Miyuki. "I saw it...in your eyes...you wanted more this morning..." Sawamura said as he remembered how vulnerable Miyuki looked. "...cute..."

Miyuki blushed from Sawamura's comment, but that didn't stop his advances as he continued onwards by putting his hand under Sawamura's shirt.

"Ehmmmm...ahhhhhh" the pitcher shouted as he felt Miyuki run up his stomach and caress his chest with warm hands.

"That's right...scream...shout...beg for forgiveness." Miyuki whispered into Sawamura's ears, causing the pitcher to blush as well.

"N...n...no..." Sawamura fought to say the simple word while exhaling deeply as Miyuki's hands found every crevice and sensitive spot on Sawamura's upper body. The pitcher's face was flushed, his eyes were closed and mouth was gaping open as he inhaled and exhaled every breath.

"I'm going to get you back for this morning." Miyuki continued to whisper before he clamped his lips on Sawamura's ear lobe.

"Ermmmm..." The pitcher moaned as he tried to move his head away from the catcher's mouth.

"You can't run away..." Miyuki then started to trace a path with his tongue from Sawamura's upper neck to his collar bone where he fluttered multiple kisses while on occasion sucking the pitcher's collar bone.

"Aaaaahhhhh..." the sound escaped the pitcher's lips as his chest heaved up and down. "Emmmm...nnooo..."

Suddenly, Sawamura pushed Miyuki away from him, causing the catcher to lose his balance. The pitcher then proceeded to flip Miyuki onto his back. Alas, Sawamura jumped on top of Miyuki causing their positions to changed.

"Whaaa..." Miyuki was caught off guard as Sawamura quickly clasped his lips onto the catcher's. He then moved his hands onto the catcher's chest and started to delicately caress every spot on the bare upper body. One hand groped Miyuki while the other started tracing along the catcher's muscles.

"Ugghhhh..." Miyuki moaned as Sawamura hit a sensitive spot, causing the pitcher to stop and focus on that sole spot for what seemed eternity to Miyuki.

"E...ei...ahhhhhh..." Miyuki cried as he tried to regain his composure. He tried to gain back the higher ground by attempting to slip his hands under Sawamura's shirt, but failed miserably in doing so.

"E...Ei...jun...you're not...playing...fair..." Miyuki whispered amongst heavy pants as he recollected what the pitcher did to him this morning.

"What do you mean?" Sawamura said before he started kissing Miyuki neck.

"Ummmmm...at...at least...take off your shirt." Miyuki quickly said amongst multiple pants.

Sawamura moved his face back up so that he was facing Miyuki eye to eye.

"Please?" Sawamura stated.

"What?" Miyuki was confused.

"You're not going to ask nicely?" Sawamura said as he pulled the puppy dog look.

"W-w-wh-what?!" Miyuki was flabbergasted, but the look pierced his heart. He was now under Sawamura's control.

"Eijun...please...take off...your clothes..." it felt weird for Miyuki to ask. _'What am I doing...I should just tear his clothes off him...'_

"Pretty please?" Sawamura said as he pulled the puppy dog look once again.

"Wh-wh-what?" Miyuki stared into the Sawamura's eyes.

_'I have to beg him now to take off his clothes?! Damn those eyes...'_ Miyuki started to blush as he fell back into the state that he was in earlier this morning, the state of being vulnerable.

"Please take off...your clothes...pretty please..." Miyuki said sheepishly and averting his gaze as a deep red blush glowed on his facade.

Sawamura smiled his big goofy smile, catching Miyuki's immediate attention, causing the catcher's heart to melt instantly.

_'Ok...that was worth it...'_ Miyuki thought as the pitcher moved into a sitting position on Miyuki's body.

Sawamura crossed his arms downwards, such that his hands gripped the bottom of his shirt on opposite ends and he started to pull it upwards. The pitcher struggled to do so as the shirt was a very tight fit. As the pitcher extended his arms up,more of his body was exposed from bottom up; however, as he was about to pull the shirt off, the top unbuttoned button of his uniform caused the shirt to get stuck. Sawamura had forgotten that he needed to unbutton his uniform first.

The pitcher sat on top of Miyuki's body with his upper body exposed and the shirt covering and tightly wrapping around his face and arms from neck up.

"Whaaaa..." Sawamura shouted as he tried to force the shirt off, but only to leave himself at a worst state.

Miyuki stared at the struggling pitcher, whose body was fully exposed to Miyuki. The scene in front of him caused his member down south to cry for more attention.

_'Great...this is my chance...'_ Miyuki reached his hands upwards and started to touch Sawamura's semi-toned body.

"Aaaaahhhhh..." Sawamura moaned a his upper body bent forwards leaning into Miyuki's touch, his face and hands still hidden away and trapped within his shirt.

"Ka...aahhhhh... zu...yahhhhh..." " Sawamura tried to speak but moans of pleasure erupted instead as Miyuki touched every sensitive part of his body. Obviously he mentally noted all the locations so that he could use it against Sawamura later on.

"You're...not...ahhhhh...no...fair..." Sawamura continued to speak as he panted heavily from Miyuki's touches.

"S-s-stop..." Sawamura said in a pleading tone.

"Please?" Miyuki asked.

"W-w-waaaahhhh...whaaat...?" Sawamura struggled to talk in between his cries of pleasure.

"You heard me..." Miyuki said.

"Pleaseeeeee...ah ah...stop..." Sawamura gave in.

"Pretty please?" Miyuki asked as he continued to caress the pitcher's exposed body.

_'What?! Can't he see that I'm stuck here?'_ Sawamura was slightly annoyed at what Miyuki was doing.

"Kazuyaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Sawamura tried to speak but it ended up with a cry of pleasure as both Miyuki's hands went over Sawamura's nipples. Sawamura leaned in closer to Miyuki as the catcher gave a light tug on the two nubs. Miyuki smirked and focused on those two sole spots, tenderly rubbing, pinching and pulling them.

"Kaaaaahhhhhhh..ahhhh ahhhh..pretty ahhh...please..." Sawamura shouted as his breathing interval heightened.

"Nope..." Miyuki responded.

"Wh-whaaaaaaaaahhhhh..." Sawamura said in shock.

The pitcher proceeded to back away from Miyuki's attacks, but Miyuki's hands quickly grabbed the pitcher's waist and pulled him back in closer.

"Kaaaa...zu..yaaahh..." Sawamura begged as he continuously tried to pull his shirt off of him, but to no avail.

Miyuki let his hands down, laying it on the floor, to enjoy the view of Sawamura's futile attempt in freeing himself.

"Hey Eijun, I forgot to tell you this..." Kai suddenly walked into the room, and of course, saw what the two were doing. He stopped mid sentence and gawked at his cousin and the pervert.

"K-KA-KAI?!" Miyuki shouted as he saw the older cousin standing near the entrance. "W-w-what are you doing?" Miyuki asked in shock, fear and embarrassment.

"WHAT? KAI?" Sawamura heard Miyuki call out Kai's name, so he started to turn around seeking for his older cousin, obviously locating him ended up in failure as the shirt blocked his vision.

Sawamura shuffled to get off of Miyuki, but alas he lost his balance instead. The pitcher came crashing down on Miyuki causing the battery's full body to press against one another.

Kai stared in awe. He didn't have the heart to say anything, as it seemed it was Sawamura who made the move, since it was his younger cousin who was on top of Miyuki.

"If this makes you happy Eijun, I'll fully support you...but I wouldn't have thought you guys would have hit a home run so fast..." Kai sighed as he knew he was defeated.

"Sweet innocent Eijun...how fast you grow up... I still remember the times you would pee in the bed during our sleepovers...seemed just like yesterday..." Kai muttered before he turned away and headed out the door, obviously in distraught from seeing his cousin and Miyuki making out and having sex, or so he thought.

"KAI!" Sawamura said blushing vehemently, to which no one could see as his shirt covered his entire face. The pitcher turned to look towards the corner that Kai's voice had come from and he started to get up off of Miyuki.

Of course, the catcher wouldn't let this chance go by.

"Where do you think you're going, Ei-jun? Kai already left and from the sounds of it, we got his blessings." the catcher smirked as the words left his mouth.

"What were you listening tooooooahhhhhhh..." Sawamura suddenly lost his composure as Miyuki grabbed the pitcher's erection. He started to stroke it, rubbing tenderly along the pitcher's pants.

"Kaa...kaa..." Sawamura wasn't able to say anything. He lurched forward as if he were submitting to Miyuki.

Miyuki laid there, slowly caressing, tenderly stroking the erogenous part. He could see Sawamura's chest and abdomen struggle in ecstasy with each breath the pitcher took. Every twitch of his body was grasped into Miyuki's wandering eyes.

_'Yes...it's my turn...I'm going to make you beg...make you feel so good that you're going to beg for more...'_ Miyuki thought with a mischievous look as he continued his tyrant rampage.

Sawamura started to squirm under Miyuki's touch, he shifted around Miyuki's waist, his bottom rubbing against the catcher's abdomen and the towel that was tied around the catcher's waist.

The towel started to loosen under the movement, causing it to rub on Miyuki's own buddy. This, coupled with Sawamura's topless body and the pitcher's moans, caused Miyuki's member to throb even more. It was crying for attention and release. Miyuki's breath also heightened to match that of Sawamura's.

"K...k...kaaaahhhhh..." The pitcher cried as he tried again to pull his shirt off, or at least free his arms. _'Curse this shirt! What was I thinking just pulling it up like this...' _The shirt was a very tight fit, Sawamura would usually have problems shoving his hands into the shirt the normal way, let alone taking it off without unbuttoning. _'I shoulda asked Kai for a bigger one...'_ the pitcher whimpered on his bad decision when he first arrived at the inn.

"Can't take it anymore Eijun?" Miyuki heard the whimper coming out of Sawamura and mistook it the wrong way.

"Kaaaaaa..." Sawamura attempted again, but Miyuki started to rub harder, causing the pitcher's body to completely weaken throughout.

Suddenly, Miyuki started unzipping the pitcher's pants, releasing Sawamura's erection from the binding pants. The pitcher's fully extended member popped out, but was still shrouded by the thin boxers.

"Kazuya!" Sawamura felt what Miyuki did and tried to escape, but it was futile. Miyuki quickly grabbed the whole thing in his hands and started pumping it up and down.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Sawamura cried as Miyuki rendered Sawamura useless. The pitcher lost all strength and collapsed lightly onto the ground. He squirmed around in attempt to free himself from Miyuki's grasp.

"Naughty Eijun...you haven't released your load yet, but you're already getting so wet down here, your boxers are getting drenched..." Miyuki whispered from outside the shirt.

"Please..." Sawamura broke out.

"Please what? Please go faster?" Miyuki asked with a snide smirk. The catcher pushed Sawamura onto his back and saddled above the pitcher. He immediately started to pump faster with one hand and playing with Sawamura's chest and nipples with the other.

"Nooo...ughhhhhh...ahhhhhh...hhhhhaaaa..." the pitcher made a different sound with every exhale.

"Ka...kazu...yaaaa...I...I...I'm..." Sawamura started to say.

As Sawamura was reaching his climax, Miyuki stopped. He then pulled the shirt, where the pitcher's mouth would be, apart, snapping a couple buttons off, to expose the pitcher's mouth. He immediately dove into a French kiss preventing Sawamura from talking.

It went on for a good couple minutes, but in the meanwhile, Miyuki could feel Sawamura push his member against his own in attempt to finish the release.

The catcher broke apart from the kiss.

"What's wrong Eijun?"

"Kazuya...please..."

"Please what? " the catcher pretended to not understand.

Sawamura's head turned to one side, even though a majority of it was still covered by the shirt.

"Please...finish...it hurts..." Sawamura whispered shyly and reluctantly. He was the one who now felt vulnerable.

"I want you to apologise first..." Miyuki asked nicely.

"What?...apologise for what?..." Sawamura fought to say.

"That you're sorry for what you did to me this morning..." Miyuki said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did this morning!" Sawamura quickly shouted, his chest was still heaving from the pent up pressure down south.

"...and that you're a pervert...a dirty pervert..." Miyuki added with a smirk as everything was going his way.

"WHAT?" Sawamura asked incredulously.

"No?...ok..." Miyuki then took his index finger and started to twirl it around Sawamura's head, the head down south.

"UGHHHHHHHHH" the pitcher moaned as his hips went upwards pushing into Miyuki's hands.

"You need it Eijunnnnnn..." Miyuki taunted as he continued to lightly trace his finger up and down little Eijun, along its full length.

"...ahhhh...ok...ok..." each syllable coming out with each exhale. "I'm the pervert, a dirty dirty perver!...I'm sorry!...sorry for what I did...pleaseeeee..." Sawamura cried.

"Please what?" Miyuki asked again.

"...please...let me come..." Sawamura said quietly in a voice full of defeat, shame and lust.

"How do you want me to do it?" Miyuki asked tauntingly.

"Any way! Just...just do it..." Sawamura begged.

The satisfied catcher then moved his entire self so that his face was facing Sawamura's lower region. Sawamura's mind was too preoccupied with other thoughts to have noticed anything.

Miyuki proceeded to pull the pitcher's bottom restraining garments off, all of it. Of course, he left the shirt as is so that Sawamura was still rendered useless and immobile.

The pitcher noticed that his boxers had been taken off and he shuffled quickly. The release from the binding garments was a relief, but he knew he was now exposed.

"Wh..wha...what are you doing?!" Sawamura asked in shock.

_'Damn, I wish I could see his face...'_ Miyuki thought as he put his gaze back to the object in front of him instead.

"You said anything..." he replied nonchalantly.

"But...but...buaaaahhhhhhhhh..." the pitcher was immediately overtaken by the new sensation. It was a feeling of warmth and moistness, it felt out of the world, it was something he could get use to.

Miyuki could feel the pitcher push up against him and deep in. He didn't mind as he was enjoying it.

"Kaaaaaaa...AHHHHHHHH..." Sawamura continued to shout as he clenched his hands into fists.

Miyuki went faster and faster, moving his tongue around so that it touched and caressed every bit of Sawamura.

"Kazu...yaaaahh...ahhhhhh..." The pitcher panted faster as his chest and body heaved up and down along with Miyuki's motions.

"I...I'm...I'm...AAAAHHHHH..." Sawamura shouted as his hips buckled upwards pushing into Miyuki's face as the pent up pressure was released in multiple bursts.

The catcher kept his face close and didn't release his grasp. He felt the warm explosions and took it all in.

The pitcher's body went limp as his back laid back on the futon.

Miyuki then went up to rip the shirt open, breaking all buttons that was restraining his battery counterpart, freeing the pitcher.

Sawamura's face was red and hair all sweaty. He was panting hard to catch his breath. He looked at the catcher with lustful eyes and embarrassment. He then looked down south to see the damage, but to his surprise, he saw no evidence.

"Wh...where's ummm?" Sawamura questioned in confusion.

Miyuki leaned his face towards Sawamura's and stuck his tongue out, showing the remnants of Sawamura's release.

"Whaaaa..." the pitcher shouted in disgust as he backed away a few inches.

Miyuki then dove in clasping onto Sawamura's lips and shoved his tongue into a french kiss.

"Emmmmmm" Sawamura shouted in muffled disgust, but Miyuki wouldn't let go as he moved his tongue into every corner of pitcher's mouth, smearing 'Eijun' everywhere into the pitcher's mouth.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope I didn't dwindle too long in the build up...also, I think at one point I didn't write anything explicit, it was up to all your imaginations! But I'm sure we're all on the same page on what happened :)

Thanks for reading. Next update will be 1 to 2 weeks (back to the drawing board...don't think I can milk the morning events any longer lol...get it? Lol...ok I'll get my head out of the gutter...)

P.S...am I allowed to write scenes one level beyond what I wrote above on FF? (just for my future reference)


	8. Chapter 8 - Mid Week Progress

**A/N:** Thanks for all those who've reviewed!~ And thanks to those who followed, favourite and read!

I think it's Wednesday (assuming Miyuki arrived on Saturday)...so I'll have 4-5 days of potential story time left lol (how I'm going to fill the remaining 4-5 days is beyond me for now...)

WARNING: LEMON...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mid Week Progress  
**

Sawamura eventually recomposed himself after Miyuki freed him from the tight clutches of his shirt. Of course, the pitcher realised the two had been fooling around for a torturous, yet pleasurable, 30 minutes. He quickly ran into the showers and out the door after haphazardly dressing back into his uniform, leaving a still hard Miyuki to eat breakfast all alone.

_'Grrr...ungrateful are we...leaving me in this state...just you watch, tonight...tonight...'_ Miyuki's mind wandered off into the gutters, causing his member to cry in throbs for attention. _'Dammit...' _Miyuki quickly ran into the bathroom to finish the job.

Noon came faster than the catcher could have imagined. All he did that morning, or what was left of it, was laying on his tatami staring up into the ceiling. Of course, he had lewd thoughts on what he could do with Sawamura whilst lazing away.

Sawamura had been downstairs for the entire morning working diligently on his chores and attending to various customers' requests.

"Hey Eijun." Kai shouted at the scurrying pitcher as he ran by.

"What's up Kai?" Sawamura immediately stopped in his tracks, turned and looked at Kai with an innocent face, pretending nothing happened.

"You were up in Miyuki's room for quite a while just now after I left..." Kai said snidely hinting at what the two teens could have possibly done. "Did you two...you know..." the overprotective yet curious cousin asked.

"What?! I-I-I do-don't know what you're talking about!" Sawamura stuttered as he pushed back at Kai's accusations.

"You did it with him!" Kai suddenly shouted, of course, they were talking away from the ears of the customers.

"WHAT? O-o-of course not!" Sawamura attempted to rebut.

"Eijun...I can read you like a book...you can't lie to me..." Kai bluntly said.

_'Shoot...we've been caught...'_ The pitcher's face suddenly grew red as he felt, or so he thought, Kai's immense gaze pressuring him.

"My little cousin's growing up so fast." Kai said in a sadden voice as he gave the blushing pitcher a hug. Sawamura just stood there frozen, while looking downwards as Kai embraced him. He was like a statue, frozen with anxiety as to what Kai might be thinking.

"Although, I'm surprised you can still walk so freely, I would think it would hurt more...specially if it's your first time..." Kai paused for a bit to think, "...it is your first time...right...?"

"What?! Yeah it's the first time I did this sorta stuff...and why would it hurt?" Sawamura asked half angry and half confused with a hint of hesitation.

Kai smiled as Sawamura didn't argue back in denial. _'Ah Eijun...such a simplistic mind...I just need to push you a bit and you spill all your secrets to me"_ Kai smirked as he continued to press on.

"Well...if someone shoves their penis into your back side, all that movement would cause soreness...you know..." Kai tried to explain it to his younger cousin while looking at him directly in the eyes.

"WHAT?" Sawamura asked shocked.

"Yeah..." Kai paused again as another thought flooded into his mind, "...unless you're on top..." Kai was dumbstruck with this revelation. "You were on top! That's why your butt doesn't hurt! My bad for making assumptions Eijun! It's just...you know...you look to be the weaker, more fragile of the two..." Kai paused to think of a way to re-express the thought since Sawamura was returning an incredulous look. "oh yes...the one who'd get raped at any moment's notice, that's what I meant..."

_'Kaaaaaai...is that how you see meeee?' _Sawamura, upon hearing Kai's description, fell into a deeper shade of red. He couldn't deny Kai's comment though, as this morning's event reflected every bit of that description. _'...he did raped me good...'_

"I'm not weak!" Sawamura shouted as he snapped out of his muse. A short while after, the rest of Kai's comment processed through his mind. "What do you mean shove his penis into my back side?!" Sawamura shockingly asked.

"Well...I saw you guys doing it when I stepped in this morning..." Kai said bluntly again. _'Maybe I should stop probing forward...'_

"WAIT! NO! We didn't do that! You have it all wrong!" Sawamura quickly said in a panic.

"It's ok...you don't need to say anymore...I shouldn't really talk about your private life...at least not this topic..." Kai quickly said trying to end the conversation. Sawamura on the other hand pressed on.

"WAIT! We didn't have sex...ummm Miyuki didn't stick anything into my butt!" Sawamura frantically tried to explain to Kai. "...Get your mind out of the gutter! All he did was suck..." a long silent pause came after that as Sawamura stopped going into details.

Kai, smirked as he realised what his younger cousin was about to say. He wrapped his arm over Sawamura's shoulders, leaned in next to the pitcher's ears. "Feels good eh?" He said as he patted the red and sweating Sawamura on the head before leaving the room.

_'Me and my big mouth...'_

* * *

**\- Mid afternoon -**

The catcher decided to walk to the atrium for lunch, a late lunch.

"Miyuki..." a stern voice came. It was from the blonde hair cousin.

"Whaaa...ahem...Kai...good afternoon..." Miyuki was caught off guard by Kai's sudden appearance behind him. "How are you today?"

"Fell asleep after your activities? You were in your room all morning, it must have been tiring..." Kai remarked in a dry manner.

"Wh-what?" Miyuki asked incredulously. Suddenly, Miyuki remembered that Kai had walked in on the two of them. "Shit..." the catcher whispered.

"Yeah...shit..." Kai eyed him in displeasure.

"I know how it looked..." Miyuki nervously started in attempt to explain, but was cut off immediately.

"It's ok...Eijun told me everything..." Kai placed his arm on top of the catcher's shoulders and leaned in to whisper, "...how you begged him for mercy...then how you sucked him dry, all the while your horny friend was shoved against his legs and all..." Of course, Kai didn't know any of that, he just assumed from what Sawamura had spilled out earlier that morning.

Kai then looked downwards and saw that Miyuki's small friend had awoken from the description he gave. "Yeah...he said you were so horny this morning...sorta like how you are right now..." the older teen indicated downwards to make Miyuki realise what was happening.

"Ahhh!" Miyuki quickly found a seat and sat down so that his erected member was hidden away from the public's view. "I-I...emm we...Eijun said that?!" Miyuki was shocked that Sawamura would give so much details.

_'What's this feeling..._' Miyuki's heart was beating fast. It was the feeling of being caught, the feeling of embarrassment. It was thrilling.

"I-I can explain!" Miyuki quickly said.

"No need, just answer one question." Kai looked Miyuki in the eyes.

Miyuki stared back into the older teen's orbs, scared at what could possibly come out of Kai's mouth.

"Do you love Eijun?"

Miyuki's facade twitched in displeasure. "Of course! I thought I told you that already...like a hundred times..." Miyuki said defiantly.

"That's all I needed to know. Just making sure you aren't just after Eijun's body, especially since you did rape him this morning..." Kai was having fun throwing around conjectures, as it seemed both catcher and pitcher would always say something they shouldn't when attempting to explain themselves.

"Eijun told you that?!" Miyuki stated in shock. "I wouldn't call it rape...it was more so teasing!"

Kai stared at Miyuki. "So you two did do it?"

"We didn't do that!" Miyuki quickly replied.

"Then what did you do..." the cousin pushed on.

The two went back and forth in argument, Kai was obviously having fun watching Miyuki squirm. The older cousin didn't really care either, since Sawamura and Miyuki had mutual feelings.

Their back and forth conversation ended upon both teens' stomach growling.

"Wait one second..." Kai quickly ran off into the back and not long after, he came back with two plates of food placing it on the table. "Let's eat lunch." Kai said as he sat down on the table in front of one plate.

"But I didn't order yet..." Miyuki said as he sat down on the table.

"What? You full from all the protein you got from Eijun this morning?" Kai mocked as he pushed the second plate of food in front of Miyuki.

"NO! And I didn't get that much! Maybe one mouth..." Miyuki immediately paused realising what he was saying.

"Hah...you and Eijun are so alike...spilling out all your dirty little secrets when pushed just a tiny bit..." Kai laughed as he started digging into the bowl in front of him.

Miyuki started to pick at his food before he too started eating. _'More like you're the devil who pulls those secrets out...'_

The two ate silently as they watched people walk across the atrium. Not long after, their undivided attention was captured by a loud voice.

"SAWA-CHANNNNNN!~" a sudden shout echoed throughout the atrium, catching multiple people's attention.

Mai was seen running across and jumping into an embrace as she reached Sawamura, who happily reciprocated.

Both Mai and Eijun were across the atrium from where Miyuki and Kai sat.

"You're taking it rather well..." Kai said tauntingly.

"Ha, what's there to be afraid? She's only a little girl...plus...I'm at third base with Eijun already." Miyuki shrugged it off.

Mai then reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring, which looked to be paper made.

"Sawa-chan! This is for you, will you marry me?!" Mai asked in the sweetest most innocent voice.

Miyuki immediately perked up as he saw Mai's confession. His eyes grew big as his mouth dropped ajar.

"Yup, she's just a little girl...a little girl who professed her love to Eijun..." Kai said. To Miyuki, Kai's words felt like arrows were shot into him.

"Wow! That ring's so cute!" Sawamura exclaimed.

"What? That piece of paper?!" Miyuki muttered while gazing intensely from across the room.

"It's a nice ring...maybe she'll put it on Eijun's finger..." Kai remarked.

Suddenly, Mai grabbed Sawamura's left hand and slipped the finger into the pitcher's ring finger.

"Now Sawa-chan and Mai are married!" Mai exclaimed in happiness.

Sawamura started to blush ferociously, he looked up towards Mai's parents and saw them apologising to him.

"Haha Mai, it's a perfect fit! Thanks!" Sawamura said.

Miyuki turned his attention to Kai. "She can't do that...professing her love and putting a ring on like that! That finger belongs to me!"

"That finger belongs to Eijun..." Kai said bluntly, "...plus...she's just an innocent girl...this is rather cute. Look around you, everyone's getting a good laugh at it." Kai said as he kept his gaze on his cousin.

"So you wanna play like that eh Mai? I'm gonna put a ring on Eijun too...a ring at a location that you'll never get a chance to see..." Miyuki muttered, which gained him a dirty look from Kai. "Ha...ha...I'm joking!" Miyuki quickly said.

"Well Sawa-chan...Mai's going to leave you alone so you can work." Mai said.

"That's right...you better leave him alone..." Miyuki muttered.

As Mai released Sawamura's hand, she quickly leaned in so that her lips touched Sawamura's lips. "That's what married people do right?" Mai said before she turned around and ran towards her parents, who were vehemently bowing down in apology towards Sawamura for their daughter's actions.

"Don't worry..." Sawamura said in a sheepish manner as he got up and quickly returned to his tasks away from the gazing audience.

"SHE KISSED HIM!" Miyuki's right hand grabbed Kai's shoulders as he continually fixed his gaze at Mai, who was walking away.

"She's just a kid..." Kai said again, exasperated from using that phrase.

The rest of the day went by fast. All three teens did their own things, but on occasion, Kai would pester Miyuki on how Sawamura was now married and also ignoring the catcher.

Miyuki also ate dinner in the atrium and as Sawamura cleaned his table of the empty plates, Miyuki quickly pulled the pitcher in.

"Eijun...we're going for a dip tonight...we'll go to the body temperature one" Miyuki said as he reached his hand downwards and squeezed Sawamura's package.

"Kazuya!" Sawamura shouted in a whisper to reprimand the catcher. "Not here...I still have to finish up..." Sawamura said nervously afraid that he would get a hard one in his already tight dress pants.

"Fineeee...but meet me at the bath at 11pm sharp! Ok?" Miyuki said sternly, but a hint of desperation was there.

Sawamura leaned in towards Miyuki, next to the catcher's ears. "11 it is..." Sawamura whispered seductively as he placed his left hand onto Miyuki's package and started to squeeze it. Meanwhile, his right hand was placing the cups and plates on his tray that laid on top the table, so that onlookers wouldn't find it suspicious.

Miyuki's breathing became heavier as his member started to become erected. "Ei...jun...stop..." Miyuki whispered.

"See you at 11..." Sawamura whispered once more before he took the tray and left to the back rooms.

* * *

**\- Later that night -**

Miyuki was in the shower area, he scouted the whole room to ensure that he was alone. Then he secretly hooked the closed sign at the entrance, so to ensure he wouldn't be disturbed tonight. Undressing himself, he started to shower while waiting for Sawamura to join him.

The pitcher ran to the bath room that Miyuki indicated. Obviously he knew why the closed sign was placed up, so he just hopped over the rope and walked in. Stripping himself, he took a small towel and covered his package as he walked into the showering area.

"Kazuya!" Sawamura shouted in joy.

"Why are you covering up? It's not like I haven't seen it before..." Miyuki gave a smirk as he licked his lips.

Sawamura just blushed as he made his way to the shower and sat right next to Miyuki. He began showering in prep to jump into the tub, but not long after lathing his body with soap, he felt a pair of hands scrubbing his back. It was Miyuki, tenderly working on Sawamura's back. Sawamura sat there blushing in quietness. A splash of water trickled down the pitchers back as Miyuki finished, then the catcher pulled the pitcher, from the waist, against his own body.

Sawamura could feel the heat of the pitcher's body, but above all, he could feel the slowly waking object that was pushing against his back side.

"Kazuya!" Sawamura whispered as he felt his own erection grow.

One of Miyuki's hands, that was wrapped around the pitcher's abs, wandered downwards until it hit the base of the pitcher's erection. His hand stroked up from the base to the tip, made a loop around the tip and stroked along the underside before reaching the scrotum and fondling them.

"Kaaaaa..." Sawamura buckled under Miyuki's grasp. "Ka..zuya...s-stop..."

Miyuki then immediately stopped and let go of Sawamura, who collapsed onto his knees panting.

"Come on Eijun...let's get into the tub." Miyuki said as he helped the pitcher up. They both slipped in to the body temperature hot tub and sat there relaxing. Sawamura was still breathing hard from Miyuki's advances a moment ago.

"Eijun, you ok?" Miyuki asked as he placed his face close to the pitcher's.

As Sawamura turned his head to look at Miyuki, a pair of lips landed onto his. Miyuki then immediately grabbed Sawamura's waist again and pulled the pitcher onto his lap.

Sawamura was saddling on top of Miyuki's lap, both pitcher and catcher face to face. Miyuki pulled the younger teen closer to him so that their body was pressed inch after inch against one another. Each felt the other's erection press against their own and all the while, the two were entwined in kisses.

Miyuki shoved his tongue Sawamura's mouth and was roaming freely with the occasional battles of dominance. Eventually, the two broke apart for a breath of air.

The water surrounding them made their skin smooth and slippery. Sawamura's hands were pressed against Miyuki's rock hard chest. He slowly moved his hands up and down, glazing over and tracing the tones that his muscle outlined. On occasion, he would rub over Miyuki's nipples.

"Eijunnn..." Miyuki whispered as he leaned his forehead against the pitchers. "You're making me harder..." the catcher said as his erection started to throb against Sawamura's.

"You're so naughty..." Miyuki continued, "I need to teach you a lesson..."

"You can try." Sawamura whispered back seductively.

"As you wish..." Miyuki gave a smirk as he took his right hand and started to slide it from the pitcher's collar bone all the way down to grasping Sawamura's erection. The pitcher squirmed under the clutch of Miyuki's hands, shifting on top of Miyuki's lap.

"Ka...zuya..." his heart what jumping fast as Miyuki started to stroke his hard one. The water heightened the sensation even more as friction became almost non-existent.

Sawamura leaned in closer to Miyuki, digging his face into the crook of Miyuki's neck. "Kaaaa...zuuu...yaaaa..." his chest was heaving and Miyuki could feel it.

Miyuki suddenly stopped, his hand moved away from Sawamura's erection, causing the pitcher to whimper.

"Already missing my touch?" Miyuki snidely asked.

"W-wh-what?!" Sawamura asked in shock. "N-n-no! I'm not...WAHHH"

Before Sawamura could finish, Miyuki moved and positioned his hands to Sawamura's behind and slipped his middle finger in. He slowly moved it in and out, causing discomfort to the pitcher.

"Kazuya...oouuch..." Sawamura complained.

"Shhhh..." Miyuki tried to console the pitcher. Miyuki continued to play around, moving his finger in and out until he found the sweet spot.

"Whaaaaa" Sawamura yelped as Miyuki hit the pitcher's prostate.

Miyuki continued to caress the inside, stroking the prostate harder and harder. Sawamura's breathing heightened as he tightened his hands' grip on the catcher's shoulders.

"Kaaaa..." Sawamura whispered as the sensation coursed through his body. It was the first time he felt this way and he felt that he was about to come real fast.

"Kaaaahhhh..." Sawamura tried to cry out Miyuki's name again, but failed.

Miyuki just went faster, pushing the magical spot harder and harder. He knew Sawamura was about to come so he did all he could to push the pitcher over the edge.

"Kaaa...kazu...KAZUYAAAAAAAAAA..." Sawamura shouted as he came into the waters.

The pitcher panted hard, recovering from the ordeal that he just went through.

Miyuki on the other hand didn't give him a chance to take a breather. He immediately went to work on the pitcher's neck, sucking and licking it causing Sawamura to breathe and moan even heavier.

"Eijun...can I?" Miyuki asked as he started rubbing his erection against the pitcher's body.

Sawamura meekly nodded giving the catcher the ok.

"Can you turn around? Have your back against me?" Miyuki tenderly asked again.

The slightly reluctant pitcher did as he was asked. He got off Miyuki's lap, turned around and started to sit back down, slowly.

Miyuki slowly guided Sawamura. Once the pitcher felt Miyuki's erection press against his opening, he hovered there poised for a moment.

"It's ok, take your time..." Miyuki said assuring the pitcher.

Slowly, Sawamura moved downwards, he could feel the hard erection press against his skin and slowly penetrating his hole.

"Awww...ouch..." Sawamura exclaimed as he could feel the big object penetrate his tight hole, slowly spreading the muscle apart.

Miyuki wrapped his arms around Sawamura's waist again and rested his head against the pitcher's back to indicate that he was there for him. His hands slowly caressed the pitcher's abs as Sawamura continued moving downwards.

"You're almost there Eijun..." Miyuki said as he could feel the tight hole engulf his penis in a warm fleshy feeling. His heart beat and breathing increased as the sensation was new found to him as well.

Sawamura continued and eventually landed at Miyuki's base.

"You ok Eijun?" Muyuki asked in concern, in which he got a nod from the pitcher.

"Ok...just lean against me and start moving up and down..." Miyuki directed the pitcher.

Sawamura nodded and did as he was told. He moved his body up and down, slowly at first, but as the pain subsided he began to move faster.

"Ahhhhhh...Eijun...ughhhhh..." Miyuki moaned as he fluttered kisses along the pitcher's back. Sawamura's butt hole was tight and it gripped Miyuki's erection firmly, but the heat from inside Sawamura's body and the foreign feeling was beyond what Miyuki could describe.

Sawamura kept moving up and down until he felt Miyuki's erection hit his prostate. "Argghhh...ahhhhhh..." Sawamura recognised the feeling, the same one that Miyuki gave him a few minutes ago. He continued his actions ensuring that every time, Muyuki's erection would hit that sweet spot.

The catcher didn't overlook the pitcher's reactions. _'He's found the sweet spot...'_ a smirk came onto Miyuki's face. Miyuki then slid his left hand upwards until it found one of Sawamura's nipples. He proceeded to rubbing the pink nub with the occasional slight pinching and pulling of it.

Sawamura tilted his head back so that his face was facing upwards. He cried in pleasure as Miyuki played and tortured his nipple while the catcher's erection hit his sweet spot with every pump.

Miyuki was enjoying it, but he didn't plan to stop here. His right hand released the pitcher's abs, causing Sawamura to slightly lose balance and fall all the way down onto Miyuki's lap suddenly. His butt engulfed Miyuki's erected penis all at once, causing it to push right into the pitcher's prostate fast and hard.

"GAAAHHH" Sawamura cried as he felt his erection twitch from the sudden pressure placed against his prostate. "Kaaaa...kaazu...yaahh..." Sawamura panted as he continued to move up and down.

"Eiiii...Eii..jun..." Miyuki panted as he rested his head against the pitcher's back.

Once Sawamura recollected his composure, Miyuki slid his right hand slowly downwards until it was grasping the pitcher's erection, his throbbing erection that was crying out for attention.

"KAAAAHHH..." Sawamura moaned loudly as he felt Miyuki tightly clasp his penis and moving his hand up and down along his shaft.

"Mmmmmmmhhhh..." both pitcher and catcher moaned as their motion went faster and harder.

"Kazu...ya...I'm...I'm about to..." Sawamura whispered as he started panting harder.

"Me...me to..." Miyuki could feel the buildup within in him readying to explode.

Miyuki gave one last push, he squeezed Sawamura's nipple slightly tighter while grasping the pitcher's erection and furiously stroking it. Sawamura on the other hand made bigger and faster motions moving up and down making sure Miyuki's tip hit the wall of his insides.

"Ahhhh...uuughhhhhh...AHHHHHHH" both shouted in unison as Miyuki ejected his complete load into Sawamura, filling the pitcher's inside completely. A couple drops squirted outwards as his cum bounced off the inside walls. Sawamura on the other hand released his massive pent up load into the waters again, some of it shooting far enough to be seen on the surface of the waters.

Both the pitcher and catcher stayed in their positions for a good few seconds, panting and recovering from their climax. They were still extremely hard, they could do it again, but needed a moment to catch their breath. Miyuki leaned against Sawamura's back, while Sawamura lead against Miyuki's chest.

Both were oblivious to their surrounds as they just basked in the blissfulness they just experienced.

"Hey you two, making out again? I noticed you guys put the closed sign up...jeez..." Kai said as he started to get into the hot tub, he of course was oblivious to the two teen's actions not too long ago. Luckily for the battery pair, the tub was in a separate room from the showering area.

"Whaaaa! Kai! What are you doing here?" Sawamura quickly said as he tried to move forward to get off of Miyuki.

"Ouch!" Miyuki whispered as he felt Sawamura move away from him, pulling his penis along. His penis was still fully erected and inside of the pitcher's butt.

The pitcher quickly stopped realising what was wrong. _'Shit...I can't move away from Miyuki without moving upwards...but if I do, Kai's going to see my...he's gonna see my erection..." _

Miyuki also knew what was happening and was hoping Kai didn't find anything weird.

_'Come on Kazuya...get rid of this erection...' _Miyuki thought inwardly, but it was futile. The thought of being on the verge of getting caught, by none other than Kai, turned him on. He felt exhilarated from the fact that Sawamura and himself were at such a position. His penis was throbbing harder than ever from their situation.

_'Great...what do I do...and what's this? I'M STILL ERECTED...' _Sawamura inwardly screamed as he shifted uncomfortably. He too was getting horny from the prospect of getting caught, of course, he was clueless about this feeling and sensation.

Miyuki then ventured into curiosity. He moved his hands towards Sawamura's penis to check if the pitcher was still erected. Upon touching the erected member, he gave a slight accidental stroke.

"Ugghhh..." Sawamura moaned, causing Kai to look at the two.

"Something wrong Eijun?" Kai asked in concern.

"Ahem...oh n...nothing..." Sawamura said as he tried to supress the pleasure from his body.

"Say, why are you two sitting like that so closely?" Kai asked.

"Hah, like you said just now, we're making out! Can't I cuddle with cute Eijun?" Miyuki quickly said, causing Sawamura to immediately blush.

"You guys do have a room to do this stuff you know..." the older teen chastised them, obviously he didn't want to see the two all smitten in public. "Didn't you already make out this morning? Going at it again in public this time?"

Kai then took a seat next to the two, whom both looked at him with alertness with fear of getting caught. Kai started to loosen up and relax, looking at the water in front of him. Steam lightly coated the surface of the water; thus, it made it hard to see into the waters, so the battery pair was safe on that.

As Kai's eyes wandered around the water's surface, he found something floating around.

"Hey, what's this?" Kai said as he carefully grabbed the white foreign object, which was slowly sinking. Once in his hands, he held it up so that the battery pair could see it as well.

Kai looked at it confused and then started rubbing it between his fingers. As he separated his fingers, the substance stretched from one finger to the other. It was sticky and slimy. Kai knew what it was and as he looked at the two other teens to question whether they knew where it came from, the reactions that the battery pair gave him was sufficient. Both Miyuki and Sawamura took a gulp as their face became stricken white.

"Is...is this..." Kai started the question, but seeing the two scared faces was enough of an answer.

"You guys are jacking off in the public tub?!" Kai said in a whispering reprimanding shout.

Both Miyuki and Sawamura kept quiet, but the faces were plastered with guilt.

"What the..." Kai paused and realised that he was sitting in the pool where little Miyukis and Eijuns were floating around. "Ahhhh!" the older teen quickly jumped out.

"You two, get out now! I can't believe you guys were jacking each other off in here!" Kai continued to reprimand them.

"But..." Sawamura started to say, but Kai didn't let him finish.

"No buts! You two are getting out now, and tomorrow morning, both of you are going to clean this place and disinfect everything."

"Kai..." Miyuki started, but was interrupted by Kai again.

"You guys don't want to come out? Still wanna play in the waters? Fine..." Kai jumped back in and went to pull the drain's stopper, "I'm going to flush the water out now whether you guys like it or not."

Before Miyuki or Sawamura could object, Kai pulled the plug and within a few seconds, the water level dropped enough to expose the catcher and pitcher pair. Kai turned around to look at Miyuki and Sawamura only to see that Sawamura with a hard erection, which Miyuki was grabbing. Upon closer inspection, Kai also noticed that Miyuki's erection was still shoved up into Sawamura's butt.

Kai's jaws dropped as he looked down at his body and the water he was standing in. "I...I was sitting in sex water... you guys had sex in...and I bathed in the water..."

Both Miyuki and Sawamura sheepishly averted their gaze away from Kai.

The older teen quietly turn around and walk out of the area to scrub himself down in the showers.

"That was fun..." Miyuki whispered into Sawamura's ears, causing the pitcher to blush into a deep shade of red.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out in 1-2 weeks? (hopefully...)


	9. Chapter 9 - Mid Night

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites/reading!~!~

It's Wednesday night... (story line that is lol)

**WARNING:** I'm breaking a promise I made in chapter 1...but worry not! Warning 2: potentially angst/horror/tragedy/graphical (these are all subjective to the readers lol)...anyways, warning has been delivered

**NOTE:** to "skip" the 'graphical' parts (at anytime during the story - don't do it unless necessary lol), go to *** SKIP TO HERE * **to continue reading

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mid Night**

The battery couple sat in the drained tub, obviously fear stricken at the notion of the older cousin coming back and reprimanding them in their awkward position. The sat their waiting. Miyuki's was still in Sawamura, while Sawamura's was still grabbed by Miyuki's hand. Both were still rock hard.

The sudden turning off of the shower, followed by some ruffling clothes, finished off by the rattle of the "Closed for Cleaning" chain that lightly barricaded the entry way echoed through the silent room.

"Finally he's gone..." Miyuki whispered into Sawamura's ears.

"Let's get out of there!" Sawamura quickly whispered as he attempted to slide off Miyuki.

"Not so fast Eiiiiii-jun." Miyuki seductively whispered as he started to rub the pitcher's nipples and stroke the still hard object.

"K-Kaaaaaaaaa" Sawamura whispered as his face blushed with ecstasy.

The two continued there for another good half an hour in the now private public bathing room.

Eventually the two returned to their room and headed to sleep.

"Eijun" Miyuki called as he laid atop his futon on one side and started patting on the empty space next to him.

Sawamura looked at the catcher with a blush, but he was drawn in to the invite. He snuggled in under the sheets and laid next to Miyuki, head facing upwards looking into the ceiling.

"Why so stiff Eijun?" Miyuki said as he wrapped his arm around the pitcher's waist and pulled Sawamura in against his body.

"I'm not stiff!" Sawamura replied. His heart was beating fast as this was the first time he slept next to Miyuki willingly.

The two stayed in that position. Miyuki's arms were wrapped around Sawamura's abdomen, while the pitcher's back was pressed against the catcher's warm and safe chest. Eventually sleep engulfed the two.

Miyuki woke up early in the morning and before he knew it, the day had past and it was late into the evening. The day was a blur to him, but he was looking forward to the events that were about to come. _'Onsen...part two..."_ the catcher thought as his mind went into the gutters.

The catcher hung around the atrium, waiting for his dear pitcher to finish his chores.

"How long are you going to be Eijun?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm going to be done soon...just gotta take the garbage out." Sawamura said before he ran off again.

Miyuki just stared at the pitcher, particularly the pitcher's backside, as he ran off into the distance.

Sawamura walked in and out of the of the back door throwing the ten odd garbage bags into the dumpster. As he tossed the last one over the bin, he stood there to catch his breath.

"Finally done!" the pitcher slapped both hands together and turned around to head back into the inn.

"Hey, there's that waiter we played with the other day." a red head called out.

"Let's get him..." the other said as both approached Sawamura.

"Hey kid, remember us?" the red head put an arm around Sawamura.

"Let go of me." Sawamura waved the red head off and started to make his way towards the entrance. He had recognised the two older teens and ticked off that they would actually show their face in front of him again.

Suddenly, the blonde grabbed the pitcher and pushed him onto the ground. The blonde saddled Sawamura while the other stood watching from above.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done with you..." the blonde said with a smirk.

"GET OFF ME!" Sawamura started to shout angrily as he struggled to push the older teen off him. "HELP!"

The red head quickly pressed his hand against Sawamura's mouth to muffle the younger teen's voice.

"Shut up whore!" the red head angrily stated, but Sawamura fought in attempt to free himself.

The blonde looked around and upon seeing that it was clear, he lifted his fist and hit Sawamura on the neck semi-crushing the pitcher's windpipe and rendering Sawamura unable to speak.

"Whhaa...whhaaa..." Sawamura tried to scream, but inaudible whispers came out.

"That's much better." the red head smiled disgustingly in joy.

Sawamura's heart was beating in fear, he had lost his only method of calling for help. He started thrashing harder in attempt to free himself.

The red teen immediately grabbed Sawamura's hands and pinned it above the pitcher's head. The blonde, who was still on top ripped apart the pitcher's shirt, exposing Sawamura's chest. He then started caressing the pitcher's body with his hands and lips.

"Hurry up, take off his pants!" the impatient red head spoke up.

Sawamura's eyes grew big as he heard what they were about to do. He continued to move his body around, but it was futile. The older teens had him pinned.

"Can't wait?! Fine..." the blonde agreed as he slid down Sawamura's body, unbuttoned and pulled both the pitcher's pants and boxers off exposing everything to the night skies and cool air.

Sawamura was breathing hard from anxiety, his heart was racing from terror. He couldn't escape the grasps of the two older teens. _'I'm going to get raped...'_ he thought as he stared into the eyes of his perpetrators in dread. He was completely exposed causing fear to consume his entirety.

_'Please...someone...someone...help...' _Sawamura preyed as he felt hands touching his body.

"ahhh...ahhhh..." silent rasp gasps could be heard coming from the injured pitcher as one teen started playing with his nipples and the other one with his member. "Ppleaseee...stooop..."Sawamura begged as tears started to roll down his eyes. He clenched his fist in attempt to fight back the now all too familiar sensations of being touched.

"Ha, look at this! He's getting hard! Such a slut..." the blonde one yelled out as he started stroking the now hard member along the shaft. He proceeded to slip a finger into Sawamura's behind to massage the prostate.

"Your penis is begging me to suck it...what a perverted kid..." the blonde continued as he stroked harder.

"nooooo..." again, the inaudible pleas came from the pitcher, but the two older teens didn't care.

"We'll teach you who the masters are..." the red head said before he started unzipping his pants in preparation to shove his erected member into Sawamura's mouth.

"Eijun! Are you still outside?" a sudden voice came from within the inn.

The red head looked towards the door, obviously recognising the voice.

"It's that asshole...your friend's coming out here, but he's going to be in for surprise." the red head spoke with a devious smirk.

The older teen stood up, found a piece of lumber that was laying around and went behind the door waiting for Miyuki to come out.

"kazuya!" Sawamura attempted to scream, but only whispers projected out from his damaged windpipe. "kaaa..." Sawamura attempted to scream again, but it was futile. _'No...this isn't happening...'_ the pitcher thought as horror consumed every bit of him. Tears started to form within his eyes as he felt useless.

Sawamura attempted break loose again, but was immediately punched in the face, knocking his head back onto the ground.

"Eijun!" Miyuki's voice got louder as he approached the door. "Wher..." the catcher immediately saw what was happening. Sawamura's clothing was ripped apart, exposing his complete body to the outside world. Someone was sitting on top of him and his nose was profusely bleeding.

"EIJUN! Get the fuck off of him!" Miyuki shouted as he charged towards the perpetrator.

"Kazu...ya..." Sawamura whispered as he saw the catcher run towards him. _'I gotta warn him..'_

As Miyuki ran out the door, the red head that was hiding behind it stepped out and took a wide swing right into the catcher's chest.

"Aaargghh." Miyuki shouted as he fell onto his knees, his hands were grasping his chest where he was hit in attempt to subside the pain from the broken bones. Miyuki looked upwards toward the attacker, but was met with the lumber hitting him on the face. Miyuki's body immediately collapsed onto the ground with a hard thump. The hit on his face caused a deep gash to run across his face. Blood oozed out along the injury, slowly rolling down his face and pooling on the ground. He continued to clutch his chest as his broken ribs were emanating pain throughout his body.

Sawamura watched in fear as he tried to recompose himself from the punch he received earlier. He tried to get up again in attempt to help Miyuki, but was met with another punch in the face. Again, his head hit back onto the ground.

"Who said you can get up?" the blonde, who was still on top, asked. The blonde got off Sawamura and stood above the pitcher. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson..." he said in a reprimanding tone before he lifted his feet and stomped it at Sawamura's balls.

"AAAHHHH." the pitcher screamed in a more audible whisper as pain surged through his body. The pitcher squirmed around on the ground in attempt to lessen the pain.

"Eijun!" Miyuki shouted before he started to violently cough blood out. His broken bones had pierced his lungs upon collapsing on the ground, causing blood to slowly drown his lungs, making breathing difficult.

"This is what you get for screwing with us..." the red head said.

Miyuki attempted to get up again, but was immediately pushed onto the ground by the red head's foot.

"Aaaahhhh..." Miyuki grunted in pain as he felt shards of bones digging into his organs.

*** SKIP TO HERE ***

"No you don't, I guess you'll never learn..." the red head said as he lifted the stick of lumber above his head and swung it at full force towards Miyuki's head.

"WAAAHHHHHHHH!" Miyuki shouted as he sprung up into a sitting position. Sweat was rolling down his face and body. The catcher, in a state of panic looked around in confusion.

_'Where am I?'_ Miyuki questioned as he saw the room outlined by the dim moonlight. In a distance, he saw the red glow of a digital clock. _'It's 2am..._' He wiped the sweat away with his hands and looked towards his side.

"EIJUN!" Miyuki shouted loudly as he saw the pitcher sleeping next to him.

_'It was a dream...'_ the catcher realised as his rapidly beating heart started to calm down.

_'It was all a dream...'_ Miyuki slowly laid back down. He then wrapped his arms around Sawamura and pulled the pitcher into an embrace.

"Eijun..." Miyuki whispered as he was relieved that no harm had come to the pitcher.

"Mhhmmm Kazuya...go to sleep..." a half daze pitcher spoke, "...I'm tired...I don't have energy to have sex again...save it for tomorrow night..." Sawamura subconsciously said before he fell back into a deep slumber.

Miyuki stared at the pitcher.

_'What?! I didn't want sex...again...' _Miyuki thought in slight irritation.

_'...I was just worried...whatever, it was just all a dream...'_ the catcher thought gratefully that the nightmare was over.

_'...although...I don't mind going at it again...'_ Miyuki smirked as he felt himself getting an erection. He then pressed his erection against Sawamura's leg.

"Kazuyaaa...if you can't wait...go do it in the bathroom yourself..." the tired pitcher turned to his side, which caused his butt to face Miyuki's erection directly.

_'Eijunnn...'_ Miyuki stared at the pitcher's back before he got up and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:** I had my fun...will update in 1-2 weeks? At the rate I'm going, this story's turning into like 100 ways Sawamura and Miyuki can play with each other :/

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 - Kai's Story

**A/N**: Many thanks to those who've reviewed!~~ Also to those who followed/favourite and everyone who's reading!~

It's Thursday (story wise)...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Kai's Story**

"Oh no! I slept in!" Sawamura yelled aloud as he sat up on the futon. Miyuki's peaceful sleep was disrupted putting him in a semi-awake state.

"Whaa's wrong?" the catcher asked as he pushed himself off the futon while rubbing his eyes.

"I was supposed to be downstairs 30 minutes ago!" Sawamura exclaimed.

"What? But it's only 5:30...let's go back to sleep..." Miyuki complained as he pulled Sawamura towards him.

"I gotta go." Sawamura said before he broke free, got up and started to walk towards the bathroom, but alas, things just got worst for him.

"Ouch!" Sawamura yelped as he collapsed onto his knees.

"Eijun! What's wrong?!" a now fully awake and concern catcher asked.

"My...butt hurts..." a confused pitcher stated.

Miyuki stared at Sawamura, who was rubbing his behind, before breaking into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA, this is awesome." Miyuki exclaimed while trying to stifle his laughter.

"What's so funny!?" Sawamura exclaimed.

"You don't get it? Well it was your first time, and it was pretty tight...not to mention, you went full speed yesterday night..." Miyuki said as he leaned in towards Sawamura's ears. As he finished his statement, he started to suck on the pitcher's neck.

Sawamura started to blush as yesterday night's events flooded back into his mind.

"W-w-wait...you don't mean..." Sawamura stuttered as he also remembered what Kai had asked him just the other day in the staff room.

"Mmmmmhmmmm" Miyuki responded while nodding his head.

"S-so...this was the pain that Kai was describing to me?" Sawamura continued while staring off in to nothingness.

"I would assume he was mentioning about your butt hurting after getting shoved at...so yes..." Miyuki bluntly stated before he reached his hands and started to rub the pitcher's sore backside.

"S-s-stop that!" Sawamura quickly said before pushing Miyuki away and limping towards the bathroom.

"I'll be out here if you need me to turn that pain into pleasure!" Miyuki happily said.

Miyuki couldn't go back asleep after the morning's event. He stayed in the room thinking about everything that happened the night before. Obviously he got hard from it, especially from the fact of being caught by Kai. He too knew Sawamura found it exhilarating as well, although the pitcher was too clueless to have noticed what he felt.

_'I guess I'm that comfortable with Kai...'_ Miyuki thought. He knew his protective side would gouge out any other person's eyes who saw Sawamura's naked body, but he didn't mind Kai watching them. _'I don't know if that's a good thing or bad...'_

* * *

**\- Downstairs -**

Kai was in the kitchen preparing breakfast and waiting for his now tainted cousin to show up.

"Oh finally decided to stop having fun and come down?" Kai mockingly said.

"W-wwhat?...I just overslept!...Sorry..." Sawamura's facial expression changed from shock to anger to an apologetic puppy dog look.

_'Grrrr he always uses that look...' _Kai thought as his heart melted from any lingering feelings he had from yesterday night's events.

"Are you mad at me Kai?" Sawamura meekly asked, in fear of an undesirable answer coming from his favourite cousin.

"Mad at you for what?" Kai asked.

"Ummmm." Sawamura was hesitant to say.

"Oh you mean for having sex in the public tub?" Kai started and Sawamura cringed at the statement.

"Or do you mean having your sperm swim around me while I was in there with you guys?" Kai continued, causing Sawamura to blush deeply.

"Or do you mean continuing your sex plays after I left you two..."

"You knew?" Sawamura asked in shock and surprised, his face was a dead giveaway that fear swirled deep within him.

"Nope, but you just confirmed it..." Kai gave a sigh while staring at his younger cousin with a look that he's given up.

"I'm sorry!" Sawamura bent over apologising while clasping his two hands together.

"Ahh, it's ok...just make sure you and Miyuki disinfect the whole area..." Kai said in defeat. He could never get angry at his younger cousin, and for some reason, it was the same for Miyuki as well, although they had their occasional fun arguments.

"So...it hurts eh?" Kai asked in curiosity as he leaned in to whisper into his younger cousin's ears.

"W-w-what?" Sawamura said in shock as a blush grew on his face.

"Well you are limping today...but I bet it felt damn good while it lasted eh? You probably wanted to feel Miyuki's entirety in you forever rubbing that sweet spot..." Kai said as he started poking fun at the pitcher.

Sawamura was engrossed into Kai's description and not really processing what the older cousin had said before answering.

"Yeah..." he whispered as flashbacks of yesterday night flew across his mind.

"Haha! You dirty little dog!" Kai laughed.

"What?...wait...no...I...no..." Sawamura was at a loss for words upon realising what he had said yes to.

"Well...try not to run too hard...you wouldn't want to make your butt hurt more, plus...I'm sure you guys are going to have a round 2 NOT in the public areas tonight..." Kai said as he walked away leaving a stunned pitcher gawking.

"Kaaaaaaii!" Sawamura whined as he knew his cousin was making fun of him.

"By the way Eijun..." Kai turned around and said. "The staff here wants to celebrate and thank you for helping out, we're gonna have a dinner party for you, you can invite Miyuki as well. It's kinda early, but Friday, Saturday and Sunday's are usually busy days."

"Really?! Thanks a lot!" the pitcher's expression changed immediately to a brighter, more Sawamura-like.

"Everyone's gonna miss you when you go back to school..." Kai said to the overjoyed pitcher.

"Too bad I don't get the same treatment...considering I'm going back to school too..." Kai quietly muttered before wandering off.

"We can celebrate together!" Sawamura shouted to the ever disappearing cousin.

Sawamura quickly set up the breakfast trays and delivered it to the guests he was in charge of. He saved Miyuki's for last, of course, so he could fully dedicate some time to pleasing the catcher.

"Hey Kazuya, I'm here with your breakfast." Sawamura said as he walked into the room with a tray of food in hand.

"About time Eijun...I was worried that you forgot me..." Miyuki said as he watched the pitcher lay the food down on the table.

"Say...there's no sausage..." Miyuki suddenly stated.

Sawamura looked at the catcher in confusion. "We never had sausage before, at least I don't think we gave you any..."

"That's where you're wrong Eijun." Miyuki immediately pushed the pitcher down onto the ground and unzipped the pitcher's pants to expose him. Miyuki then delved his head down towards Sawamura's member and started sucking on it.

"KAZU...yaaaaaaahhhh..." Sawamura tried to talk, but blissfulness overcame him. He was rendered inert, unable to move or fight back as Miyuki grasped him within the warm, moist mouth.

"kaaaaahhh..." Sawamura tried to stop the catcher, but it was futile, Miyuki knew Sawamura's body well and he used it to his advantage.

"ahhh...mmmmmhhhh..." the pitcher was squirming under Miyuki, trying to break free, but it was futile. "I'm...i'm...about to..."

Miyuki's eyes was staring right at the pitcher's face while he moved his head up and down along the now hard shaft. Sawamura's face was blushing, his eyes were closed and mouth wide opened groaning in pleasure.

"Kaa...I'm...com...AHHHHH..." Sawamura screamed in elation as he filled Miyuki's mouth with a load full of protein.

"Mhhhmmm." Miyuki said as he continued to suck every droplet. The deep vibrations of Miyuki's voice caused a chill to run up Sawamura's spine. The catcher then went upwards to give Sawamura a kiss, of course, he passed half the load back into Sawamura's mouth.

"Gaaah..." the pitcher shouted in disgust as he broke away from the kiss.

"What's wrong? I think it's delicious..." Miyuki said with a smirk.

"Kazuya!" an embarrassed pitcher exclaimed. He quickly recomposed himself and zipped up his pants. "I gotta get back to work...enjoy your breakfast."

"Kill joy..." Miyuki whispered as he heard the pitcher exit the room.

The rest of the morning went by in a flash and before Miyuki knew, it was in the late afternoon. He went down to the atrium for his usual routine. Upon arrival, he saw Kai sitting down at the corner sipping coffee. The catcher decided to walk over and join the cousin.

"Hey Kai." Miyuki greeted.

"Miyuki." Kai responded. Miyuki hesitated before sitting, as Kai's respond was almost unfriendly like.

The two sat there in silence watching Sawamura run back and forth, until Miyuki finally spoke.

"Say...shouldn't you be helping out, especially seeing as Eijun's running around like his life depends on it?"

"Nah...I'm not getting paid to do this...I'm just helping out." Kai responded in a nonchalant way.

"What? You're working for free?!" Miyuki asked incredulously.

"Well my parents do own this place, so yeah."Kai said as if it was no big deal.

"YOUR parents own this place?" Miyuki asked in shock.

"Ummm...don't you listen to Eijun talk? He did say he's helping out his uncle and aunt...and I am his cousin..." Kai tried to walk Miyuki through the reasoning.

"But he could have a lot of cousins..." Miyuki retorted.

"I guess you never asked..."

"Well..I had a lot going in my mind recently..." Miyuki defended.

"Yeah...like screwing Eijun right?"

"Yea...wait...NO...what?" Miyuki's facade went through a series of emotions as he responded, causing Kai to burst into laughter.

"By the way, did you and Eijun clean the public bath that you guys defiled?" Kai asked as he looked Miyuki in the face.

"Ummm, not yet..." Miyuki meekly replied as he started to blush.

"Well I hope you can hold a floor brush as well as you did Eijun's penis." Kai scoffed, obviously referring to yesterday night when the water started to drain from the pool.

"W-w-what?!" Miyuki was caught off guard as he recalled the awkward position he and Sawamura were in yesterday night.

"Anyways...you ok with me and Eijun being together?" Miyuki quickly asked to change topics.

Kai looked at Miyuki in an analytical way.

"Yeah, you seem earnest, but if you ever hurt Eijun, I'm coming after you." the cousin jokingly warned.

"Ha...of course..." Miyuki tried to laugh it off. "You have nothing against Eijun's preference? Is your family and his parents fine with it?" Miyuki snuck in the question.

"I'm fine with it...considering that my preferences fall in the same line. As for my parents and his parents...that might be another story..." Kai said with unease.

"Something wrong?" Miyuki was curious seeing as how Kai had some hesitation in his voice.

"My parents are...ummm...were against my preferences back then..." Kai paused as he hesitated on telling Miyuki the story.

"What happened? You're not going to stop there are you? What if this effects Eijun?" Miyuki pressed on.

"Fine...but don't tell anyone...a few years back, I had a very good friend, a guy and I would hang out a lot with. We would always go to each other's home and do things together. Then one day, we just confessed to each other...you know..just out of the blue..." Kai started to reminisce of his past. He had a heart broken look. Miyuki just stared at the older cousin, listening intently into the story.

"After our confession, our friendship continued. We initially thought it was just a joke, but that feeling grew and well...we embraced it." Kai was staring off into empty space as if he were day dreaming. "Anyways, one day, a couple years later, we went to my house and we kinda just started doing it. It was on impulse, but both of us wanted it." Kai then realised that Miyuki was listening intently to him.

"Wait...why am I tell you this?!" Kai said as he started to blush.

"Keep going! It could affect Eijun!" Miyuki said again, obviously he was more curious about Kai's past than how it would affect Sawamura, if it did at all.

"Damn pervert..." Kai exclaimed, but opted to continue. For some reason, it felt good to let it out and he didn't mind that he was telling Miyuki this. "So... we were doing it in my room and we did it multiple times... it was our first time and we were..." a smile appeared on Kai's face as he remembered his frist time, but upon realising Miyuki was listening, he quickly wiped that smile off. "...Anyways! my parents came home and walked into my room only to find us both sleeping naked on top of each other. Well let's just say everything went downhill from there."

"What happend?" Miyuki subconsciously asked.

"My parents immediately called my friend's parents and they came over, we both got reprimanded, his parents sent him off to some boarding school away from me...and my parents...they watched every bit of my movement. I lost my freedom, I lost my friend, I lost my first love..." Kai said sorrowfully as a single tear escaped his eyes.

"I-i'm sorry..." Miyuki was left speechless.

"The only person I could ever see outside of school was Eijun...I guess he was the only one there for me and he supported me." Kai said as his face brightened up. "I'll admit it was a hard time, but Eijun helped me through it. It was him who got my parents to eventually accept me for who I am..." Kai said as he vividly recalled Sawamura standing in front of both their parents and screaming his heart out to get them to accept Kai.

"Eijun did that?" Miyuki whispered in surprise.

"Yeah, he may be a baka..but he's a damn smart one..." Kai chuckled.

"Wait...so wouldn't his parents be ok with him dating a guy then?" Miyuki questioned as hope blossomed in front of him.

"Nope, I remember both our parents saying that at least Eijun wouldn't turn out like me, since he always hung out with his childhood girl friend. They seemed to place all their hopes on him...so he might have it harder..." Kai meekly said as he saw Miyuki's smile turn into a frown.

"What? But..." Miyuki tried to comprehend.

"Don't worry...when the time comes, I'll be there for Eijun..." Kai said as he looked at Miyuki. "...and you..." the older cousin hesitantly said as he saw a big smirk grow on Miyuki's face.

"You're the best big cousin!" Miyuki shouted as he wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulders.

"Yeah yeah..." the defeated cousin remarked.

"So...do you have a boyfriend now?" Miyuki pressed on.

"You're asking a lot of questions you know?" Kai retorted.

"I'm just getting to know you! It's nothing...you can ask me anything you want as well..." Miyuki responded joyfully.

"It's ok, I don't have any questions for you...Eijun already tells me everything, like how you had sausage this morning..." Kai shot a dirty look at the catcher.

"He what?!" Miyuki exclaimed as he quickly took his arm off of Kai's shoulder.

"...anyways...yeah I have a boyfriend now, speaking of which, he's also a pitcher...and I would trade anything in this world away just to be with him..." Kai answered Miyuki's initial question.

"Has Eijun seen him?" Miyuki asked in curiosity.

"Nope, and you're not gonna see him either..." Kai said as he got up off the table. "Anyways...I gotta go back to work.

Miyuki sat on the table staring as Kai walked off. _'I should worry about my own parents first...' _the catcher thought in fear as he could see himself in the same situation, if he were ever to be caught.

* * *

**\- Later that evening -**

"Hurry up Kazuya, dinner's about to start." an energetic pitcher pulled the catcher along with him to the staff room.

"Are you sure about this? That I can come?" a hesitant Miyuki asked.

"Of course! Kai said to bring you along...why, is the great Kazuya scared of meeting some people?" Sawamura taunted while he jeered the catcher with one of his famous smiles.

"Ha, in your dreams maybe." Miyuki said as he followed the pitcher to the back.

Upon entering the staff room, plates of food was placed along the whole stretch of the table. A few members of the staff were already in there chatting while waiting for people to assemble.

"Hey all!' Sawamura shouted as he entered the room.

"Eijun! Come come, sit here!"

Sawamura ran over pulling Miyuki along. Kai also walked into the room and made his way to where Sawamura was about to sit.

"Oh you must be Miyuki-san. Thank you very much for accommodating us and sharing your room with Eijun. I hope he takes good care of you at night." the grateful and innocent concierge said.

"Oh no problem! I was bored being alone anyways." Miyuki responded.

"Yeah, Eijun sure takes good care of him at night..." Kai muttered as he sat down next to his cousin.

Both Miyuki and Sawamura blushed slightly at Kai's comment, obviously knowing what Kai meant.

"Who's going to look after the customers if we're all in here?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Oh don't worry, not everyone's in here at once, people would be popping in and out throughout the evening." Kai replied as he started putting food on his plate.

The evening went by with laughter and before anyone knew it, a few hours had passed.

"Eijun, give us a speech!" the cook shouted from across the table.

"Huh?" the pitcher looked up and saw everyone was staring at him intently.

"Ummm...heh I don't know what to say, but I had a great time working here! Thanks everyone for looking after me throughout the week!"

Everyone raised a cup of drink to toast the pitcher. Sawamura quickly grabbed a cup laying on the table and toasted with everyone before he gulped down the cup of liquid.

*COUGH COUGH* Sawmaura started coughing vehemently. "It burns..." Sawamura said as he fell back onto his seat.

"Eijun...you just drank a glass of sake...a big cup too..." Kai bluntly said as he face palmed.

"Whaaa..." the pitcher exclaimed as his face grew red and his head started to spin after a few minutes.

"Ha, the alcohol is already kicking in...Miyuki, can you help me take him back to the room before he completely passes out? I guess we're gonna call it a night." Kai said.

"Whaa...is still eaarly..." Sawamura said with slurs.

"Let's go Eijun...you're tired.."Miyuki said as he started helping the pitcher up. Everyone in the room was laughing, seeing as how the pitcher was drunk.

"No! ur tied!" Sawamura argued back.

Kai and Miyuki slowly walked the pitcher back to the room, of course, Sawamura had a mind on his own and was walking in various directions away from the room. This was coupled with his unsteady footing, causing him to collapse onto the ground a few times.

"Finally, we're back..." Miyuki sighed as he opened the door.

Kai and Miyuki pulled the pitcher in and threw him on the bed.

"Yeah...that took forever." Kai responded as he started to tuck Sawamura into bed.

"I duuun wan sssleeep.." Sawamura slurred.

Kai grabbed the pitcher by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Sawamura, sleep."

"Noooo, Kaais maddd at meeee...dun be maad...Eijun sowie..." Sawamura pleaded.

"Eijun, I'm not mad at you..." Kai said.

"weally?" the half daze pitcher asked.

"Yeah...I'm not mad..." Kai responded again while patting the pitcher's head.

"Ya da besttt kaiii..." Sawamura said as he looked back into his cousin's eyes. A second later, he turned his attention to Miyuki, "...Kazu...we doooing it tonite agin?" Sawamura said as he immediately switched topics.

"W-w-what?!" Miyuki asked as he looked at Kai out of reflex.

"Again?" Kai asked, but of course, the cousin already knew the two had done it multiple times.

"mmember we did it inn tub? Ha...Kai was in ere with us...we haaad fun...allmost caught by Kai...waaait...he saaaw us and wee still did it...ha ha!" Sawamura blurted out.

"Kaaai's here...letsss do it in froont of hiim again!" Sawamura continued as he said exuberantly to the two older teens.

"EIJUN!" Miyuki shouted as he blushed while looking back and forth between the pitcher and cousin.

"So you guys liked the fact that I caught you? Please leave me out of your fantasies and intimate sessions..." Kai sighed.

"W-w-what fantasies?! Also, you walked into us..." Miyuki defended.

"You mean I walked into a PUBLIC area and caught both of you having sex?" Kai argued back, which caused Miyuki to keep shut.

"Kazu...wee caann hav threeesomeee" Sawamura continued in his own little world.

"WHAT? I'm your cousin...no..." Kai looked at Miyuki. "Is this another one of your fantasies?"

"NO! Eijun's drunk! He doesn't know what he's saying..." Miyuki quickly retorted trying to fix the misconception.

"I knoo wat I'm saayin...yuu wisperr intoo mahh ears dattt it wass excitin gettin caughtt by Kaaai dat night!" Sawamura fought back Miyuki's statement. "I tinnk yu wanted to finish mee ooooff in front of Kaai dat nigght..."

There was a moment of silence between Miyuki and Kai.

"What? You're not objecting to what Eijun's saying? So it's true?" Kai signed as he looked at Miyuki.

"WHAT? NO! Of course not!" Miyuki quickly responded.

"Liarrrrr." Sawamura called out.

"Quiet Eijun!" Miyuki quickly shot back.

"Anyways...you can deal with Eijun...I'm leaving..." Kai said as he hurried out before he heard or saw unwanted things.

By this time, Sawamura had settled down as he was dazing in between consciousness and sleep. Miyuki stared at the pitcher for a few minutes and smirked.

The catcher immediately ran out the room and a few chains, which were used to block certain rooms off. He then went to the reception and borrowed multiple locks locks, of course, the receptionist thought it weird, but since Miyuki was Sawamura's friend, she didn't question him.

Miyuki then ran back into the room to find the pitcher completely passed out naked.

_'Why are you undressed Eijun...'_ Miyuki thought as he tried to put Sawamura's clothes back on, but the pitcher fought back not wanting it.

'_Suit yourself'_ He then wrapped the chain around each of the pitcher's limb, locking the chain with the locks. The other end of the chains were wrapped around one single support pole in the room. He made sure that the chains were loose enough for Sawamrua to move his hands and feet freely, but not walk around the room.

Miyuki stood over the pitcher admiring his handy work with the chains before he took a comforter and covered the sleeping pitcher with it. He too went to sleep shortly afterwards.

* * *

**A/N**: What's Miyuki planning to do chaining up Sawamura?! :O We'll see in 1-2 weeks.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11 - Hangover

It's Friday morning (story wise)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hangover**

*Ching...ling...clang...*

Sawamura stirred in his sleep as the sliver of morning light hit his eyes. The noise of metal pieces rubbing and hitting against one another as he moved his arms created an annoyance for the pitcher. As he rubbed his eyes and shifted into a sitting position, he felt the coolness of metal rub against his body.

"What's this..." Sawamura questioned as he opened his eyes to look around his surroundings. He found that his arms and legs were bounded by chains, although lose enough for limited movement, it had still restricted him atop his futon.

"Kazuya!" Sawamura shouted in panic while attempting to wake up the sleeping catcher.

"Ehhmmm..." Miyuki stirred in his futon as he heard someone call him. He pushed himself up and looked with half dazed eyes towards the offender.

"Ahhh...Eijun...what's wrong?" Miyuki haphazardly said as he tried to compose himself from his slumber.

"Why am I tied up in chains?!" Sawamura quickly asked. "Did you do this?!" the pitcher accused the catcher upon recollecting that he had once tied Miyuki up with rope. This caught Miyuki's attention.

"Well...you know...you were drunk yesterday night..." he tried to explain.

"So you did tie me up?!" Sawamura said in a stern voice.

"Eijun...I was trying to save you from yourself...you know...Kai was here and you pretty much wanted to have sex with him." Miyuki explained.

"WHAT?! I would never do that. Stop making stuff up and untie me...KA...ZU...YA..." Sawamura defended.

"But Eijun...you told Kai straight in his face...that you got horny from him watching you that night in the tub...and that you wanted a threesome..." Miyuki said with a serious face, which Sawamura recognised all too well.

"W-w-wh-what...I-I-I don't remember! I-I was drunk!..." Sawamura stuttered as some fuzzy recollection of yesterday night flooded into his mind.

"Well, what's done is done...you shoulda seen how fast Kai ran out of the room." Miyuki said with a big grin followed by laughter.

"Kazuya!" Sawamura pouted. "...can you untie me?"

"Hmmmm...can I?" Miyuki had an evil grin as he questioned. The catcher then leaned in towards the helpless pitcher.

"How about this..." Miyuki started with a whisper, making sure that his breath trickled along Sawamura's skin. "...you masturbate in front of me first, then I'll unlock you...k?" Miyuki backed away with a big smile.

"W-w-what are you saying?! Like hell I would...I rather stay here than do that!" Sawamura defiantly said.

"Fine, suit yourself..." Miyuki reached his arm out and grabbed the blanket that covered Sawamura's naked body. He pulled the blanket away and threw it to the corner of the room.

"KAZUYA!" Sawamura shouted as he tried to cover his vulnerable spots.

"Pleaseee Eijun...there's nothing I haven't seen...then again...there's nothing I haven't touched either..." Miyuki laughed as the pitcher's face grew red.

"Kazuya! Untie me now...you know...I have to work today, plus...if you don't untie me, Kai's gonna be here to check up on me." Sawamura tried to convince the catcher, but to no avail.

"Well...let me know if you change your mind...I'm going to go down to tell Kai that you can't work today...you know...that hangover from drinking that cup of sake was reaaally bad..." Miyuki said as he headed for the room door. As he left the room, he dropped the keys that locked Sawamura up onto the table. Of course, the keys were placed such that the pitcher could see them, just to taunt him.

"Kazuyaaa!' Sawamura shouted as he heard the door close shut. _'Great...what do I do now...' _The pitcher looked around the room, then looked down on his body.

Miyuki went downstairs to grab some breakfast and to speak to Kai. Upon arriving at the atrium, he saw Kai running around serving breakfast to the guests.

"Hey Kai!" Miyuki shouted as the waiter ran past him.

"Miyuki, morning, have you seen Eijun? It's really busy." Kai asked while catching his breath.

"Yeah, about Eijun, you know...yesterday he drank quite a bit for his first time. So now, he has a hangover. He said his head's throbbing, throbbing really..." Miyuki tried to finish but was interrupt.

"Are you talking about sex?" Kai bluntly said.

"What? NO! His head head, from the alcohol..." Miyuki quickly replied.

"I'm joking...well I guess it's fine if he rests for today. Anyways, enjoy your breakfast!" Kai said as he rushed off to serve others.

_'Excellent...' _Miyuki smirked evilly as he gulfed down his breakfast before taking a plate full of food upstairs.

"Oh Eijunnn" Miyuki lightly spoke as he entered the room.

"KAZUYA, untie me!" Sawamura sternly pleaded.

"Nah, you're fine like that...anyways, I got you some breakfast..." Miyuki waved the plate in front of the salivating pitcher.

Sawamura moved forward towards the food. As he reached his hand out, Miyuki moved the plate back until a thud was heard. Sawamura's hand was inches away from the plate, all that held him back was the chain shackles binding him to his spot.

"Kazuya...why are you doing this to me?" Sawamura whined.

"You know what I want..." Miyuki smirked down at the frail looking pitcher.

"I-I-I'm not going to mmmm... " Sawamura said struggling to say the word.

"Masturbate?" Miyuki finished the pitcher's sentence.

"Yeah, I'm not doing it!" Sawamura frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Suit yourself." Miyuki reached his hand for a bun on the plate, ripped it in two, exposing the steaming hot filling within to the pitcher as he took a sniff.

"Oh that smells reaaally good..." Miyuki waved it in front of Sawamura before he placed one half into his mouth.

"De...li...cious..." the catcher mumbled as he spoke with a mouth full of the bun.

"I'm not doing it! Eat all you want, I don't care..." Sawamura turned his head away and closing his eyes.

*Grrrrrooowwwll*

"I guess your stomach is more truthful..." Miyuki laughed as he pressed the other half of the bun onto the pitcher's lips. Sawamura quickly opened his mouth to take a bite, but Miyuki pulled it away and popped it into his own mouth.

"This is really good...you sure you don't want any?" Miyuki asked.

Sawamura just looked away.

"Suit yourself." Miyuki laid down on the floor, took the plate, and placed it on his stomach. From there, it was a waiting game.

One hour had passed since Miyuki taunted Sawamura and it was evident that the pitcher was starving. His stomach was growling and Miyuki could hear Sawamura swallowing his saliva as the pitcher stared at the plate of food intently.

"You know...I told Kai you were gonna be resting for the whooole day...meaning I'm keeping you locked up." Miyuki gave a mischievous smile. "Of course, all you need to do is listen to my request and all problems would be solved."

"N-n-no..." Sawamura replied.

"Fine...I guess you want to skip breakfast, I'll take this back down." as Miyuki got up with the plate, a loud growl was heard coming from the pitcher.

"Kazuyaaa..." Sawamura whispered meekly.

"Bye Eijun...see you in three hours..." Miyuki left the room leaving a hungry pitcher in the dimly lit room.

Three hours had passed, Miyuki obviously had his lunch and when Kai asked him how Sawamura was, his response was that the pitcher was still recovering.

Again, Miyuki left the atrium with a plate of food. This time, he brought the most aromatic food possible.

"Eijun...you still alive?"

*growl* was the response.

"Good." Miyuki smiled as he walked into the room.

"Look what I have..." Miyuki said as he waved it in front of the pitcher. "You want some?"

Sawamura nodded meekly without response.

"You can begin." Miyuki said as he stared down at the pitcher.

_'I'll get you back for this Kazuya...'_ Sawamura cursed inwardly as he wrapped his hand around his penis.

"K-K-Ka-zuya..." Sawamura blushed as Miyuki stared at him.

The catcher backed away a bit and took a seat on the floor in front of the pitcher.

"Come on Eijun...the food's getting cold."

Sawamura bit his lips as he gripped his left hand around his erected member and started to slide it up and down slowly.

"Eijun...open your legs apart, I want to see everything..." Miyuki said as his eyes moved up and down scanning every part of Sawamura's body.

Sawamura did as he was told. He adverted his gaze away from Miyuki.

"Eijun...look at me...and I want your right hand to play with your nipples while you pump with your left."

"WHHHAAA?" Sawamura whined in surprise.

"Yup, you want out don't you? You're already this far into it..." Miyuki replied with a grin.

Sawamura did as he was told. He slowly moved his head such that his orbs fell onto the catcher. His right hand then moved up along his body until it reached his nipples, where he started to rub and pinch it.

"Aaaaahhhhhh..." Sawamura panted as his face became flushed red. His chest was heaving up and down as his breathing got deeper and heavier.

"Eijunnn..." Miyuki whispered as he watched his trophy masturbate right in front of him. "...faster..."

*Squish squish* Sawamura was getting wet from the pre-cum as he continued to stroke his member. Miyuki could see the pitcher's erection twitch with every stroke, yearning for the climax.

"Mmmmmhhhhh...Kaaaa..." Sawamura tried to call out Miyuki as he exhaled.

Miyuki then crawled up to Sawamura and reached his hand out towards the pitcher's erection.

"No you don't...Kazu...yaaa..." Sawamura said while breathing deeply. The pitcher wrapped his feet around the catcher's erection and gave it a stroke causing Miyuki to stop dead in his tracks. The catcher's body shivered as his arms became weak, all from Sawamura stroking the constricted member.

"Eiii...nnnnnnggghh..." Miyuki said in a pleading voice. He quickly backed away to create distance and started to unzip his pants to free his member.

"Kaaa...zuuu...yaa..." Sawamura said as he continued to play with himself. "...pleaseee masturbate...in front of me..." the pitcher fought to speak amongst the pleasure he was feeling. It was a feeling he had never felt before, it had embarrassment and lust mixed into it.

Miyuki looked into the pleading eyes of the pitcher and succumbed to the request.

"...Take off all...your clothes..." Sawamura said as he started to moan with every stroke.

Miyuki nodded and did so. He then sat down and spread open his legs before he grabbed his penis with his right hand and started pumping it as well.

"Eiii...jun..." the release of his member into the open air coupled with the notion of Sawamura watching his every move caused his member to throb for attention more than ever.

"Kazuyaaaa...chain yourself too...it's not fair..." Sawamura gave a semi-puppy dog look that was filled with lust. His eyes cried out joy and Miyuki reciprocated that feeling equally.

Miyuki nodded his head and quickly grabbed the extra chains he had, wrapped them around some poles and locked his hands and legs onto them.

"Pass me the keys..." Sawamura said amidst his panting.

"Whaaa..." Miyuki asked confused. His penis was crying for attention and Miyuki wanted to get back to masturbating as quickly as possible.

"It's more exciting..." Sawamura said as his face emanated pleasure.

Miyuki took a gulp as he saw the pitcher's face in pleasurable ecstasy. He nodded and threw the keys next to the pitcher. After that, he spread his legs apart again and continued to masturbate.

"Ahhhh...Eiiijunnn..." Miyuki whispered as he started pumping. He too was getting wet from the pre-cum as it lubricated his entire penis, allowing his hands to move up and down with ease.

"Kaaaa..." Sawamura tried to respond but was running out of breath.

"You're...right...it's more exciting this way..." Miyuki started to move his hands faster while his left hand roamed around his chest. His hand eventually found his nipple, where he started to rub and play with them.

"Kaa...zu..." Sawamura was obviously reaching his climax point. Miyuki could see droplets of pre-cum squirt out of Sawamura.

"Eijun...you're so naughtly..." Miyuki spoke.

"You're not any better..." the pitcher replied as he saw Miyuki's hand and penis glisten with fluid.

"Look at you...your nipple's getting hard from all that play..." Miyuki was smirked as Sawamura turned a deeper shade of red.

"You're not any better!" Sawamura shouted back as Miyuki realised he was in the same state.

"Kazuyaaa..." Sawamura cried as he moved his hand faster. He was about to come.

"Eiijuuunnn..." Miyuki responded as he tightened his grip and stroking harder in order to push himself over the edge at the same time.

"Ahhhhh" both moaned as he stared into each other's face.

"I...I'm...about...to...come..." both whispered as they watched the other's chest and muscles contract from the pleasure and oncoming climax.

"Ahhh...ahhhhh...AAHHHHHH" both screamed as they shot multiple loads across the room. They were close enough that their loads landed on the other's chest and face.

"Haaaaaa..." catcher and pitcher exhaled as they stared at each other. They were both still as hard as a rock.

"Eijun...throw the key back to me...let me finish you off..." Miyuki said while trying to catch his breath.

Sawamura reached over to the key and prepared to throw it, but as he did, the chains got in his way and the keys flew off course landing in near the entrance to the room.

"EIJUN!" Miyuki shouted in shock.

"Great...where's my keys?" Sawamura asked.

"They're on the table!" both looked towards the pair of keys sitting on the table, which was completely unreachable.

"Good going..." Sawamura muttered.

"What?! It's my fault? You're the one who told me to lock myself up..." Miyuki argued back.

"You didn't need to listen to me...you probably just listened to your horny throbbing penis at that time." Sawamura smirked.

"W-w-what?" Miyuki was left speechless. "...oh yeah...some pitcher you are! You can't even throw keys properly..."

"What?! Well you're the catcher! That was supposed to be an easy catch for you!" Sawamura rebutted.

"Wait..pass me that stick...I might be able to reach my keys from here." Miyuki quickly said.

Sawamura looked around and did as he was told. Miyuki stretched along the floor with the stick in attempt to reach the keys. He was getting really close, but had to rest before he attempted again.

Sawamura on the other hand stared at Miyuki. The catcher was on the floor. His erection and balls were being clipped between his thighs. Sawamura got horny again as his penis throbbed from the sight. He subconsciously started stroking himself and of course, moans came out.

"What are you doing Ei..." Miyuki stopped once he realised what the pitcher was doing.

"Don't tell me you're getting horny from our situation?!" Miyuki yelled back, but before he realised it, his member also became hard and was crying for attention.

Miyuki stared at the pitcher, then at the stick in his hands. A smirk came about as he pointed the stick towards Sawamura and pushed it lightly against the pitcher's balls.

"Kaaaaa..." Sawamura shouted as the stick made contact.

Miyuki continued to prod the pitcher's balls and penis while the pitcher furiously stroked his member. The catcher then started pumping his own penis as well as he melted from the sight in front of him.

"Kaazuuyaa..." Sawamura whispered as he felt like coming again.

"Eiiii...junnnn..." Miyuki moaned as he too felt his climax approaching.

"Kaaaaa"

"Eiiiii"

"AHHHHHHH" both shot another load again. Squirts of white sticky milky substance flew across the room again as it landed on the opposing person.

"Aww shit...I shouldn't have come up here..." Kai said has he clasped his hands over his eyes so to avoid the sight that was in front of him. He had walked in on the two as they arrived at the finale.

"KAI!" Miyuki and Sawamura shouted simultaneously.

"GUYS!" Kai replied as he quickly turned around, obviously scarred from what he had witnessed, and abruptly headed for the door.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Miyuki asked as he was embarrassed beyond belief. Both pitcher and catcher were covering their members with their hands. Their bodies were plastered with cum and their faces were in a deep shade of red.

"I did..I thought Eijun was sleeping so I was just gonna leave the food on the table..." Kai responded.

The older cousin opened the door and was about to leave until he heard his name.

"KAI!" Sawamura called out in panic.

Kai stopped in his tracks. "What's up Eijun? You want me to continue watching you guys?"

Sawamura choked on his breath as he heard the question. "W-why would I want that?!"

"Actually...when you were drunk, you told Kai that you wanted him to watch you...and that you wanted a threesome..." Miyuki said with a smirk.

"Miyuki..." Kai said in a stern voice.

"Joking! Ha ha...ha..." Miyuki quickly responded in a nervous laugh.

"What is it Eijun?" Kai asked as he continued standing at the door, averting his gaze from the two.

"Ummm...on the floor...there's a set of keys...can you unlock Miyuki with it?" Sawamura asked in a meek voice.

Kai looked on the floor and saw the pair of keys his cousin was referring to.

"I'll pass it to you guys and you can take it from there..." Kai said in a reluctant voice as he didn't want to walk back into the room. He bent down and picked up the keys.

"Whhaaa...why are the keys wet and sticky..." Kai shouted in surprise, but it clicked into his mind. _'Is this...their cum...'_

"MIYUKI..." Kai said angrily.

"NO! It's not from me! It's Eijun's!" Miyui quickly defended himself obviously knowing what Kai was referring to.

"EIJUN..." Kai turned his anger to his cousin.

"I-I..." the pitcher was at a loss for words, so he threw out the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm your cousin...we share the same genes!"

The room was silent. "Almost the same..." Sawamura corrected himself.

Crickets could be heard. "Ummm...so it doesn't matter if you're touching it?" Sawamura's voice slowly diminished as he tried to give reason to his statement.

It was still silent. Miyuki was staring with an incredulously look at the pitcher while Kai was still out of sight.

"I'm...clean...?" Sawamura's voice dwindled to an audible whisper.

Kai walked back in with his eyes closed. "You better be..." he responded to the pitcher's statement. He then started kicking around.

"Ouch, what was that for..." Miyuki questioned as he rubbed the location Kai had kicked.

"Good..." Kai said as he dropped the key down and ran out of the room.

As the door closed, Miyuki quickly grabbed the key and unlocked himself, headed for Sawamura's keys on the table and unlocked the pitcher.

"You share the same genes?!" Miyuki asked Sawamura in a disbelieving look.

"Whaaat?" Sawamura responded.

"You're clean?!" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah!" the pitcher responded.

"You damn right better be...I had sex with you..." Miyuki scowled at the pitcher before turning around and headed for that bathroom, leaving a slightly confused pitcher sitting in the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm maybe it's better when they touch each other instead lol... back to the drawing board...next update in 2+ weeks.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12 - Going Back

**A/N**: It's Friday (story line wise). Short chapter, the well's run dry lol

* * *

**Chapter 12: Going back**

Miyuki and Sawamura cleaned themselves and the room up after Kai had left.

"Great, what now?" Sawamura said sullenly. He had been caught by his cousin twice and this time, it was during the most embarrassing moment. _'I can't believe I came in front of Kai...'_

"What? You want to go at it again?" Miyuki tauntingly asked as he leaned closer to the pitcher.

The two had already showered and scrubbed themselves down and now clothed in clean attire.

"WHAT? No, I mean Kai!" Sawamura pouted towards the catcher. "Why are you so calm?!"

"What? He saw us, it's not like it was the first time he caught us.." Miyuki shrugged it off while Sawamura's face became flushed red.

"Kaazuuyaa..." Sawamura whined as he headed towards the door half-heartedly, obviously in fear and embarrassment from the inevitable bump in with Kai.

The battery pair headed and split ways. Miyuki went and sat on a table as it was afternoon tea time.

_'I could get use to this life style...'_ he thought, obviously referring to having someone serve him daily.

Sawamura on the other hand went into the back room in preparation to bring food out for the guests.

_'I hope Kai isn't here...' _the pitcher thought as he made pace in attempt to avoid the cousin. Alas, fate was not so kind to the pitcher.

"Eijun...how nice of you to join me down here." a cool and stoic voice echoed.

"Kai!" Sawamura jumped in surprise.

"Good to see that you showered, cleanly I presume." Kai could smell the shampoo and body wash that shrouded his younger cousin.

Sawamura nodded his head in fear of speaking.

"Then again...you did say you were clean..." Kai bluntly said causing the pitcher to choke on his own breath.

"I-I-I..." the younger cousin stuttered to speak, but was left speechless.

Kai smirked as he saw how jumpy Sawamura got. "Anyways, we gotta serve the guests." the waiter said before he started walking out the door with a tray in hand.

"Oh, by the way, even though we share the same genes to a certain degree, I rather not touch that stuff..." Kai quickly added before disappearing from the pitcher's sight.

Sawamura gawked at Kai's comment before he snapped back into reality and scurried off.

The days flew by fast and before they knew it, it was Sunday morning. The two, battery pair, of course continued their fun at night, but made sure that Kai was asleep before they had done so.

The older cousin on the other hand had caught onto the two younger teen's antics and avoided any instances where he would walk into embarrassing situations.

"Umm Kai..." Sawamura started as he stood at the main entrance.

"Eijun...I saw nothing and I wish you guys good luck." Kai said as he greet his cousin off.

Sawamura nodded and kept shut as he was still embarrassed at all the run ins he and Miyuki had with Kai.

"By the way you two...be careful, you wouldn't want the members of your baseball team running into your dirty sessions." Kai sighed as he could foresee that happening.

"Of course we'll be careful! Anyways, Eijun's body is for my eyes only..." Miyuki stated in confidence.

"Well, I got two good looks at..." Kai suddenly paused and shook his head vehemently in attempt to get the image out of his head. "Nevermind...anyways, have a safe trip home and thanks a lot for helping out Eijun!"

"Thanks Kai." Sawamura said as he bowed.

"I had a great time here!" Miyuki also bowed.

"Yeah...I bet you did..." Kai remarked. "Thanks for coming." the older cousin also bowed as the battery pair headed out the main entrance and started their trek down the mountain.

The two walked in silence down, but on occasion, one would look at the other in curiousity. Suddenly Miyuki wrapped his arm around Sawamura's shoulders.

"You know what would be great?" the catcher whispered seductively into the pitcher's ears.

"W-what?" Sawamura whispered as he took a gulp. "We're not having sex out here!"

"Now Eijun, I wasn't going to suggest that at all, but if you insist..." Miyuki leaned in for a kiss.

"Kazuya!" Sawamura shouted as he looked around to see if there were any bystanders.

"Hey...you're the one with the naughty mind...I guess it feels too good to say no?" Miyuki gave a gleeing smirk as he saw Sawamura jump in reaction. "Bingo..."

"KAZUYA!" Sawamura shouted even louder in attempt to get the catcher to move onto another topic.

"Fine fine...anyways, I was gonna say, if both of us end up in the same dorm room...just you and me...then I could ahem you crazy every night..." Miyuki smirked as he saw Sawamura's face instantly become flushed red. _'Hah! I guess he's thinking about it now.' _Miyuki thought as he smiled in triumpth.

The rest of the trip went by in silence. The two eventually got on the train where they sat next to each other, not a peep was heard. Of course, their minds were running rampant with thought about the other.

The ride was a good hour. Both pitcher and catcher just sat there staring off into space. As the train ride neared the end of the journey, Miyuki felt someone lean against him.

_'Eijun...'_ Miyuki thought as he looked towards the intruder. Sawamura was peacefully sleeping with his head resting on Miyuki's shoulders. The journey back to the dorms had taken longer than expected as dusk had already swept across the city. The train came to a halt and Miyuki tried to wake the pitcher up, but didn't get a response.

_'He must be really tired.'_ the catcher thought before he squatted with his back facing the pitcher. The then pulled Sawamura onto his back, wrapping the pitcher's arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He then proceeded to walk off the train, piggybacking the pitcher.

Sawamura, in his deep slumber, moved towards the source of heat as he dug his face into the catcher's neck.

_'Oh Eijun you seductive little devil...'_ Miyuki thought as he felt the pitcher's rhythmic breathing hit his neck. He was getting hard from the sensation, but luckily, the pitcher's legs were able to partially cover his growing erection.

"I love you...Kazuya..." the pitcher whispered in his sleep.

Miyuki smiled knowing the fact that Sawamura was dreaming about him.

"I love you too Eijun..." Miyuki responded as they continued walking into the night.

* * *

**A/N**: And that's that...

Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and all! Until next time!

I kinda wanna write a scene similar to Chapter 9 (i.e. injury/hurt/etc)...but maybe I'll leave it with this ending xD


End file.
